Bridge of Worlds
by Suicidal Flora Takashimi
Summary: What happens when dimmensions are crossed and times are passed? What if someone you never thought would appear was breaching the dimensions. This Is a Crossover of Naruto and Bleach With me in it as well. Read and Review Please. Series complete.
1. Chapter 1

_**Bridge of Worlds chapter 1:**_

Disclaimer: …I don't own any of it…There I said it are you happy now? I really wish I owned something of it…Sniff. Anyway this story features Flora Ayami Takashimi the character of the person that posts my stories I hope I make her exactly as she described….

'…How long…has it been? How long ago was I carelessly thrown into this place by that moron!?' '…Whatever…I can't do anything but wait to die…or is it even possible to die here?' …? "A light? But that would mean a breach…."

Ichigo was having trouble against someone for the first time in months this guy came out of nowhere yet how does he have so much power? "…So is that mask all you got? Or are you faking your heavy breathing to amuse me?" "*Gasp* Gah why don't you shut the hell up I didn't ask for you to come crawling out of the woodwork like you did!" Then Ichigo swings with all his power only for it to be blocked by his opponent's fingers. "Well if I came out of the woodwork then that makes me a spider and you a mere ant." Ichigo got seriously pissed at this and his hollow bloodlust came to a boil. "I'll fucking kill you all I wanted was something interesting to break the boredom of not having someone to fight not someone as powerful as you to come out of nowhere and school me like a child!" Then the unknown Arrancar grabbed Ichigo's sword entirely keeping Ichigo perfectly still with one hand while he started to draw his sword with the other. "Then know the name of the sword that will let you see a whole world of interesting things: Kousa! Jigen-Hashi!" (Cross Dimension Bridge) "W-what uwa!!!!" Then Ichigo was sucked into a black vortex and the portal closed. "Ichigo!!!" "Relax groupies!" "Oi who said we were groupies!?" "Whatever four-eyes he isn't dead he's just in a world where he might be more entertained then this boring place so now we just wait and see if he comes back on his own if not you will never see him again." Then the Arrancar opened a portal to Hueco Mundo and stepped into it and disappeared.

When Ichigo came to he was floating in a seemingly blank space of countless colors then it slowly filled in and revealed random floating objects. "Where…?" Then he went into a convulsing migraine as he started to change then during this he saw a cute girl floating alone so he grabbed her hand instinctively right before a hole opened up and sucked him through and he crashed into the ground passing out from the shock.

When Ichigo woke up the girl was tapping his mask rather hard with a kunai. "Hey wake up…." Then an irritated anger symbol appeared on her head. "Wake up damn you!" Then she stabbed the mask only for the kunai to break then Ichigo jumped up in shock. "Hey stupid don't just jab people with stuff like that what if you killed me!?" "Hey what I should be asking is what your mask is made of how can it just break a kunai!?" "That isn't the point here…eh how can you see me?" Then Ichigo got up in her face and started looking in her eyes and she punched him in the face only for her hand to get hurt and start cradling it. "Seriously don't get so close to someone's face like that also why do your eyes have black coronas and yellow irises it's frighteningly awesome and back to the mask first what is it made of and second why a skull are you some cult member or something finally why wouldn't I be able to see you!?" "…Ok let me explain these things first the eyes they are proof of the darkness in my soul second the mask is a shield for my soul to help protect me from the powers of others and third you shouldn't be able to see me because I am a Shinigami." "Sh-Shinigami!? Am I dead!?" "No you aren't but that would mean you are rather well attuned to spiritual energy." "? Are you sure about that because then there should be a lot of people who can see you." "? Why would that…?" Then a long kunai daggered through Ichigo's heart and he fell to the floor. "Hey, hold on!" "You freeze…!" '…What happened…I'm a death god…also my skin isn't that weak I can take explosions without moving an inch…wait…I don't feel anything it's like the blade didn't even touch me…but it is there…unless….' Then Ichigo stood up bloodless from the wound. "Wha-what I stabbed him through the heart how can he…!" Then Ichigo grabbed the blade from the front at the tip and pulled it through taking his flesh with it revealing…nothing…where his heart should be was nothing but a hole…he was hollow. "M-monster!" The other assailant swung a sword at Ichigo's shoulder only for the sword to break. *bandits whimpering in fear* "Fools is this how you greet the reaper?" Then the two insects tried to run outside the cave but he was already at the entrance and they fell to the ground dismembered needless to say the girl was shocked at Ichigo's power then Ichigo came back inside after sheathing his permanent Bankai of Zangetsu on his back. (The changes Ichigo went through: He became an Arrancar essentially a step up from Vizard meaning only a part of his mask is permanent the rest is merely on as a power-up also his clothes are now the Bankai clothes meaning no boring shihaksho anymore so he looks totally evil 100% of the time and his Zanpaktou is now in a permanent Bankai state so now he has a higher Resurrection state where he transforms to a higher level.) "Hey I just grabbed you because I saw you floating in that strange space but I don't know your name…." "Humph isn't it formal to introduce oneself first before asking another's name?" "Ah ha so you do have a sense of humor my name is Ichigo Kurosaki." "Strawberry? Why does such a strong man as you have such a cute name?" (She says this while laughing) "Hey Ichi means the number one and go means guardian!" "Ha, ha, ha whatever you say Kurosaki-kun well whatever my name's Flora Ayami Takashimi but please call me Flora-sama." "Sama…as if I'd call a pipsqueak like you Sama…!" (He's laughing.) While he's laughing she makes a hand symbol and a black sphere appears at the tip of her hand. "Kuro-Ana!" (Black Hole/Dark Hole) Then Ichigo is instantly swallowed by the black sphere. "Later jerk-wad enjoy the spirit dimension Shinigami."


	2. Chapter 2

_**Bridge of Worlds chapter 2:**_

Put Disclaimer here:

"…" "…Damn it just because I laughed about that isn't any reason to put me in here…hey if you can here me you better let me out stupid bitch!!!!"

Flora was walking down the main road of a town when she got the sensation she always gets when someone is talking bad about her and she raised a fist with an anger mark on it. "You better stop talking bad about me or I won't ever let you out!" Then she realized the people around her were staring at her and she realized she yelled it. "Ah sorry ha, ha, ha…ha?" Then she walked into a bar sulking embarrassed she acted like that in public maybe all that time in the spirit dimension deteriorated her manners…she then proceeded to order sake and of course the bartender gave her crap about how young she looked so she put a kunai to his throat and he gave in so she drank…and drank…ok she drank like a fish till dawn. "Ah hey barkeep give me another!" "My you were rather cranky when you first came in now you're as happy as a clam now ain't ya?" "Yeah, yeah just give me another!" Then a stupid gang of bandits came in and cleared out the joint…save for Flora and 4 shady people sitting in a corner. "Hey barkeep give us enough sake to die from!" "Are you sure last time one of you really did die!" Then everyone had a laugh except for Flora and the 4 people and then one of the morons had the bastardly thought of hitting on Flora. "Hey pretty young lady aren't you too young to drink? How 'bout we go back to my place?" Then Flora stabbed him through the neck with a kunai so fast no-one saw it until the deed was done except for the shady people who now seem to be interested. "Hey who are you how dare you kill Yoshiro he had a family!" Then the group charged at her only to be engulfed in flames. "I would suggest you back off unless you wish to witness the bowels of hell and see the face of death." "As if you just killed my friends there's no way I'm backing down!" This guy must be a real samurai because his stance was professional and had no openings not even for Flora's basic jutsu. "Impressive but lets see if you can…."

A hole opened up in the void. "Alright finally maybe she decided to give me another chance." Then Ichigo charged through the hole.

"…Take this!" Right as Flora cast the jutsu Ichigo came dashing out of the sphere. "Wha!?" "Hey I'm ba~ck" Then Ichigo crashed into a nearby table and instantly jumped up. "Hey where…is this a bar!?" Then Flora stared at Ichigo with an obviously drunk face. "Are you drunk how can you be old enough!?" "Hey I'm 18 damn it…Eh…who are you?" *generic anime fall-over by everyone but Flora* "You mean to tell me you got so drunk you forgot about me!? I saved your life!" "…Eh…oh it's you!" "It took you that long to realize!?" "Well I didn't mean to let you out…." "So you only let me out because you're drunk I'm not some parlor trick I'm a Shinigami!" This statement startled everyone but Flora. "So you're a Shinigami eh?" "…Yeah so what about it? Oh?" "If you really are a death god then I want to see how strong I am against you." "He, he, he you have a nice stance there but…." Then Ichigo opened his shirt to reveal the hole and bare skin. "I'll let you have a free shot!" "What!?" "My friend Kenpachi Zaraki did this when we first fought to be honest I was a weakling back then and I couldn't even put a scratch on his skin at first and I ended up bleeding from the swing!" Everyone waited patiently. "Well? Do it!" Then the poor guy gave in to Ichigo's Zaraki (Note: Zaraki is a form in intimidation) and charged at him and swung his sword his sword held true but the guys hands started bleeding and Ichigo didn't receive a scratch. "…Are you kidding? I was only using barely 10% of my power and you couldn't give me a scratch!?" Then the guy fell to the floor dismembered with all his limbs cut off along with his head like the bandits from earlier in the cave and Ichigo swung the blood off Zangetsu and sheathed him on his back. "You know you're very cruel…." "I'm cruel I don't send people into another dimension on a whim like you!" "Yeah well at least I leave the majority of my enemy's body intact why the hell do you always dismember them!?" "You know what I'm out of here you can't control me!" "Stop!" Flora was holding up a Kuro-Ana ready to send Ichigo back. "I told you back in the cave you are to address me as Flora-sama!" "…I don't bow to anyone...where I come from I am the most powerful Shinigami and hollow in existence there is no way I'll give in to calling you Sama the best you can ever hope for is my friendship and so far you aren't even close." "…Well how can I become your friend?" Then Ichigo's stomach roared so loud the foundation of the building shook a little and Ichigo fell face first on the floor. "…Hungry." *Generic anime fall-over*

Moments later…. "*Clank* Ah I haven't eaten in a while and that was good!" "So all I have to do to gain your friendship is to feed you?" "Hey I ain't no dog although I do appreciate it so thank you." "…" "…What?" "…How can you eat with that mask on I was sort of hoping you'd take it off to eat so I could see the face under that mask." "Oh sorry I can't really be your friend if I hide my face." Then Ichigo put his hand over his mask and made a gentle hand motion and most of his mask disappeared save for the right side of his face down to the teeth of the mask. "I know it still covers half my face but theirs still the other half." Flora was a little shocked at how handsome Ichigo's face was she expected him to be hideous under the mask. "Yeah I can see your whole face with only half gone so its fine now…have some sake!!" "What but I'm only 15!" "Are you serious I thought you were a Shinigami?!" "I am but I was originally a human and I've only been alive for 15 years…verging on 16." "But you look so much older than me and I'm 18!" "Hey you should be a prime example of never judge anyone by appearance you look like a sweet girl yet you're a complete bitch…!" Ichigo was sucked into the spirit realm again before he could continue. "Jackass…learn to shut your mouth." Then Flora left a few coins on the counter before leaving. "Hey young lady I don't…think…!" After close inspection the coins Flora left were worth far more than today's currency as they were made of pure gold. "Who-who is she!?" Then the 4 shady characters came out in the open to examine the corpses. "This was our target but it seems that girl handled it for us…." "Sai take the head back to Konoha as proof of his death it would be easier than paperwork." "Yes captain Yamato!" "Sakura, Naruto…lets track this girl she seems rather suspicious…."


	3. Chapter 3

_**Bridge of Worlds chapter 3:**_

Put Disclaimer here:

"…I really have to stop putting her down…I'm getting sick of this damn place nothing ever happens!!!"

Flora had left the town she visited after waking up in the special suite of a hotel and started walking down the road heading west in the general direction of Sunagakure she honestly didn't know what year it was because she figured it would look weird if she asked what year it is but she learned that she was in the land of fire near the border and her village was deep in the land of wind so she decided to take out the forehead protector of Sunagakure from the spirit realm and when she pulled it through Ichigo came with it. "Ow hey be careful with the whole portal thing!" "Oh shut up I have a hangover!" Then she put the forehead protector on making sure to accentuate her bangs. "Well you did get re~ally drunk last night did you wake up naked next to someone?" Then Flora kicked him in the balls and Ichigo fell over. "I did not lose my virginity ok...Oh so even someone like you is vulnerable there eh?" Then an evil smile appeared on her face. "Wh-what are you thinking about!?" Then Flora started stomping on poor Ichigo's crotch until he passed out from the pain. "Ha now I know how to punish you since sending you to the spirit realm has no effect on your behavior! …Eh…was that too much!?" Flora put him back in the spirit realm with a written apology and continued on her way. "Hmm well I have been treating Kurosaki-kun rather harshly since I met him and he's only been helping me so I guess it is kinda unfair to him…but how should I make up for the abuse?" Then Flora found a little shop that apparently made furniture and after making some decisions she bought a bed a small chair and a simple table and put them in the spirit realm. "I hope he likes my gifts…after all he would make a great summoning creature now all I have to do is get him to make a spiritual contract *mischievous giggle/evil laugh*"

When Ichigo woke up his groin felt like it was attacked by a fierce beast then he remembered the horrible incident. "U~h I should really start behaving from now on *nervous laugh*" Then he looked around and noticed furniture although simple they served a purpose and he picked up the note stating her apology that even had a little picture of her bowing in apology. "Humph I guess I can forgive her…but how come this space has gravity? And I'm walking on an invisible floor…wait." Then Ichigo focused and the place was turned into a literal replica of his room using the materials that were floating in the space he even made a TV and stuff. "No way…this place is amazing as long as there are solid objects around I can create anything and influence gravity…my own world only this time it might not be like that whole crazy sideways thing." Then Ichigo went into a grand scheme and left through the door of his room to create his own world…his own dimension.

Flora had traveled for a while and the sun was setting so she decided to find a secluded spot and enter the spirit realm of her own will that way she could leave whenever she wanted unlike before so she went into a forest clearing and opened the portal. "Time to sleep." "Halt!" Then 3 unknown ninja attacked but she fled into the portal and accidentally took them with her into the spirit realm.

When Flora woke up she was in a bed a rather comfy one she had never felt before then she looked around to see a strange room with styles she had never seen before. "K-Kurosaki!?" She got up and looked in the closet and found another bed but no-one was in it and a weird little doll that looked like a lion but very childish so she left it alone and opened the door to find a corridor with multiple doors along the way and it curved around to a descending staircase rather quickly the walls were similar to the room only they were a yellowish color and the stairs seemed to be made of wood yet did not have a rough feel to them. She continued down and found a small space with chairs tables and the like with a small kitchen nearby. "What is this place?" Then she went to the door and opened it to find solid ground and plants like she was outside but the sky…was just like it always was in the spirit realm. "Kurosaki-kun…what did you do?" Then Flora walked outside to find houses of totally unknown design save for the one next to the one she came out of that seemed like the traditional house only it was rather large. "What is this place!?" The 3 ninja that attacked her came out in front of her. "Where are we!?" "Uh to be honest even I'm not sure it wasn't like this before; there was nothing but empty space last time I was here but anyway who are you, you must certainly agree this place is strange." "I am Yamato temporary captain of team Kakashi!" "I am Sakura medic of team Kakashi!" "I am Naruto primary combatant of team Kakashi!" "And I am Sai Scout of team Kakashi!" (Fake voice playing Sai's part) "Together we are the almighty team Kakashi!" *team pose* *silence, wind blowing by* *depression scene/tone* "Damn that was embarrassing!" "That's the last time I listen to Gai!" "Can't believe we did that!" "Uh please get up your starting to get me depressed." "Oh sorry." "We've been following you because the land of fire has been put on emergency alert." "We thought you might be a member of Akatsuki but you don't seem to be…." "? Akatsuki who're they?" "Huh you don't know about the existence of the group of ninja that threaten the very peace of the world!?" "Uh to be honest I don't know what is going on in the world let alone what year it is…." "Huh?" "Well you see a day ago I was freed from this space by Kurosaki-kun and ever since then I've been rather confused the world has changed drastically but it all seems the same in general the bars certainly have a similar flair…anyway I don't know what is going on here I have no idea why this is happening or how but I think Kurosaki-kun might be behind this." "You mean we have to find that Shinigami that was with you in the bar?" "Eh so you know?" "Yeah we've been following you since then." *Geeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee* (Staring sound in manga of Flora staring at them) *sweat-drop* "Well anyway lets get looking it seems this place is still being constructed." Then they started searching.

The skyline of the town was finished and Ichigo was standing on the side of the building. "I can't believe I gave in to making my disturbing inner world here…." Then an middle aged man wearing awesome black visor shades and long black hair and clothes like Ichigo's appeared out of nowhere and a reverse color version of Ichigo appeared as well. "Hey there Zangetsu…Hichigo…."


	4. Chapter 4

_**Bridge of Worlds chapter 4:**_

Put Disclaimer here:

"…" "…Why are you so quite Ichigo after all you are the king of this world are you nervous around me?" "Its not that it's just I haven't been able to take off the rest of my mask." "That is because I am now a true part of you unable to fight against you." "You mean?" "Yes now both I and Zangetsu are a part of you Ichigo we are not separate personalities we are one and the same." "So I am now an Arrancar I was afraid of this now I can never return to a human life." "Well you were bored to death of it weren't you?" "Yeah but that doesn't mean I wanted to become a hollow completely…." "You aren't; an Arrancar is the closest thing to a perfect half-breed between a hollow and a Shinigami there is no reason why you can't be normal it is no different than when you were a Vizard." "Yes it is because now I have the hole in my chest and a piece of my mask that can never be removed! Everyone will treat me differently it was bad enough my friends looked at me differently but if Soul Society…other then Genryusai…." "…Then stay here this world will accept you for who you are because they do not know what a hollow is but as a Shinigami…." "I know but that is why I have this world now I will be here most of the time I suppose…." "…Anyway king we are now part of you and this world is the spirit realm anything in your mind can become reality here so we are real too and can take form in the real world as well so understand you are not alone." Then Zangetsu and Hichigo disappeared right as Flora and team Kakashi came into view heading for the skyscraper he was on and stopping at the base of it in awe of its size. '…Their right…not just them…her…she is the first person I met here and she accepted me despite my differences….' Then Ichigo shed a tear. "Even if I can never return home…I at least have friends here."

"What are these!?" "Such huge towers all constructed with metal and glass I have never seen anything like it!" "Kurosaki-kun are you up there!!!!" Then the sky changed into a night sky with a beautiful full moon and Ichigo fell from the sky and crashed in front of them and climbed out of the crater unharmed and the crater quickly disappeared. "Hi Flora." "I-Ichigo…." "Do you like what I did with the place I modeled it after my home Karakura town." "Your…home?" "Yes the place where I sleep and where you likely entered was my room inside my house…here anything I think of can be created…in other words in this world I am like god one who creates…rather than a death god one who protects." "So you mean anything you imagine can become reality here!?" "Yes and when it is created it can be a physical object in the material world as well so if we ever need a house or something created in the physical world this place would make all problems involving normal objects totally void." "Well what are those huge towers?" "Oh they're skyscrapers very common buildings in my world they are called skyscrapers because as you can tell they are so tall they look like they're scraping the sky." "Amazing hey now that we have established all the possibilities of this world and it's applications you two would make great allies of Konoha!" "Well she does seem to be a member of Sunagakure so she is already an ally." "Not so fast that headband is ancient about 100 years old so it would be safe to assume that you are listed as dead in Sunagakure's record halls." "Oh…it's been at least 100 years?" "Well you can be a ninja for hire and work for us." "Ninja for hire?" "Well it's a program that Konoha developed to help ninja from allied villages who have lost their homes so those ninja can come and work for us just as long as they pass the inspection but with the approval of a Jounin or higher rank they might make it easier on you…but as for your friend here it might be hard to explain a Shinigami and others might be disturbed about the existence of Shinigami…speaking of which when am I supposed to die?" "? I can't answer that." "Oh come on I'm a grown man I deserve to know…." "No I mean nobody's time of death is certain." "Huh?" "You could die anytime from now till you die of old age it's impossible to know it's just my duty to take the soul into the afterlife after the person has died." "Oh well that's nice to know so nobody's death is written in stone!" "Don't get too comfortable." "Huh?" "We are going to sleep at my house for the night then you guys can decide what you are doing in the morning." Then Ichigo grabbed them and used Flash-Step all the way to his house. "What was that!?" "It's a technique called Shunpo but its better known as Flash-Step as Shunpo can be utilized in several different ways."

Then Ichigo walked inside and gave them the tour of his house and told them that his family ran an emergency health clinic so if someone gets injured as long as there's a medic in the place Flora can warp them here for emergency attention and after the tour was over Ichigo went to sleep on his bed while Naruto and Sakura took his two sister's rooms and Yamato took his dad's room. "Hey Ichigo where am I supposed to sleep!?" Then Ichigo extended the sheathe on Zangetsu and opened the closet. "In there." "Are you kidding!?" "Hey Rukia never had any problems with it." "Who's Rukia?" "After Ichigo told her about Rukia Flora processed this in her mind. "She slept in your closet for months and you never did it?" "That's not the point!! Anyway she was my friend and the person who saved my life such a thought never crossed my mind." Then Ichigo laid back down and Flora got in the closet but she felt like something was fondling her breasts and she looked down to find the stuffed animal from earlier playing with her boobs. "Ah the valley of pillows and heaven!" "AH!!!!" *Loud crashing noises of Flora kicking the snot out of Kon before she punches him out of the closet* "Oi Ichigo who's the absolute hottie getting in Rukia's bed you better not be cheating on Rukia but with that body I understand!" *Flora stepping on Kon* "Ichigo what the hell is that perverted toy!?" Then Flora noticed Kon was looking up her skirt. "Nice angle!" *Stomping on Kon* "Oh that's Kon he's a mod soul even though I try not to it seems some thoughts can leave my mind and I thought having him around would spice things up but I didn't think that would have been enough to create him." "Huh create? Are you crazy Ichigo!? The last thing I remember is being in your room having a meeting with some of the other Shinigami when all of a sudden Karakura town just disappeared!" *Shock!* "Wait what are you saying!?" "What I'm saying is Karakura town was wiped off the map now there's nothing there left except a crater!" Then Ichigo ran over to Kon and started throttling him. "What happened!? What happened to all those people what happened to my family!?" "C-calm down Ichigo everyone's fine!" Then Ichigo dropped Kon out of relaxation. "All that happened was the town simply disappeared poof and it was gone all the people there simple fell to the ground harmlessly even the people in the skyscrapers hovered down gently…but if what you are saying is true Ichigo then whenever you think of something from our world it's transported here!" *Shock* Ichigo jumped up to the window and he could hear the sound of people commuting everything was just like home…he just transported the whole world here…the Spirit realm…was now his world….


	5. Chapter 5

_**Bridge of Worlds chapter 5:**_

Put Disclaimer here:

"…Wha-what's going on here!?" *Camera sweep of the town revealing that it has been completely brought into the spirit realm…or should we say the earth realm? As we zoom out we discover that the Spirit Realm's total emptiness has been replaced with Ichigo's universe not just his planet but the entire universe! Even the worlds directly adjacent to this one have been brought along and now Earth is the Bridge of Worlds the world adjacent to all others connecting them all like the motherboard of a computer earth now regulates all interdimensional traffic where the spirit realm was merely a random space of nothing earth has replaced it all with pure matter!*

"No what have I done!?" Then a box of tissue appears next to Ichigo. "I didn't even focus in order to do that…did this world sense my sadness?" Then it started to rain all of a sudden. "I feel sad so it rains…." Then Ichigo's dad bursts into the room. "Ichigo who are these people!?" "D-dad!?" Then Ichigo's dad grabs Ichigo and throws him into a wall. "I don't know what kind of people you're involved with now but who said they could sleep here!?" "S-sorry dad…wait you can see me?" "…Oops?" "Huh?" "Sorry to disappoint you son but to be honest I could see ghosts and stuff for a while now." "Ugh so how long did you know your son was a Shinigami!?" "Since the day it happened!" *fall over* "Well sorry dad but there's something important going on here." "Oh its ok you're old enough to know the whole birds and the bees talk so I'll just leave you lovers alone." *Scene of Ichigo and Flora beating up his dad.* "It's not like that ok she just needs a place to sleep and the other guys already had the other rooms!" "Oh that's not what going on *sob* I thought my son had finally become a man but if that's the case…."

"…" "Why do I have to sleep in here?" "Shut up Naruto it's because my dad didn't want a girl sleeping in the same room as me." "Oh I wish I was you if I had a girl in my room *drool*." "How old are you anyway?" "15." "So we're the same age how can you be so perverted?" "I was like this since I was a little kid." "That would explain it." "Also my sensei was a master pervert so I learned some of the most advanced peeping techniques from him want to come?" "What no if anything I'm inclined to stop you I have little sisters!" "But your sisters are sharing the same room and the other girls are in the other room together…_alone togeth~er._" Then the first truly perverted thought in forever hit Ichigo like a ton of bricks and he got a nosebleed. "How did you do that?" "I'm a master at intriguing others into doing something. (Flashback) **"Hey Sasuke don't you wonder what's under Kakashi-sensei's mask?" "No and I don't care!" "Tee hee, hee I wonder does he has fish lips!?" *Sasuke stopping and quivered a little at the thought of how silly it would be.* "Just a little more…." "Or I wonder if he has buck teeth!?" *Image of beaver teeth hidden under the mask and Sasuke starts shaking from the thought of It.* "Got him!" **(End flashback)

Ichigo and Naruto are tiptoeing through the hall to the girl's room and the lights are still on inside. "Good their still awake now we have to be ultra careful if they catch us there will be hell to pay." Ichigo thought of Flora stomping on his balls again and quickly but quietly attempts to retreat only to be stopped by Naruto. "Come on don't be such a baby." "*sob* I want my manhood intact when this is over." "If we're caught we'd be lucky to get out of this alive or with just a few broken bones." "You're crazy!" "Shhhh" Then Naruto used some secret jutsu to make a one way window into the room. "Hey nice trick." "D-dad what are you doing here?" "Hey I'm a man too now shut up and pay attention." "Now we can see and hear what's going on in there but they can't see or hear us…."

Flora and Sakura were both sitting around waiting for the other one to talk but Sakura realized all Flora was going to do was stare at her so Sakura decided to break the silence with a personal question. "H-hey?" "What?" "H-how did you get your breasts so big?" Then Flora blushed. "Big? They're just D-cup." "W-well you look the same age as me yet you have such large breasts." "Hold it right there I'm 18." "Wha-really your 18 you look 15 like me!" Then Flora blushed again and decided to tell Sakura how she got her boobs so big. "Well you say you're the medic but I suppose I can give you the secret since you lack the knowledge." Then Sakura took out a little notepad and pencil and Flora started showing her what she should do through demonstration. "First you should gently massage from here to here, then you be sure to massage your core press as hard as possible but not so hard it hurts from here to here then you have to fondle your breasts gently like this for a prolonged period of time for the best effects do this during a hot relaxing bath but you can do it before you go to bed as well." "Wow but that last part would be really embarrassing." "Hey we're girls we can talk about this kind of stuff also as long as you're alone there's nothing wrong with it." Then Sakura started to go through the cycle. "Wait before that." Flora opened the window on their side as well and Naruto fell through taking Ichigo and his dad with him. "Ah Naruto!?" Then anger marks appeared on both Flora's and Sakura's fists and forehead. "Ah I don't want to die!?" "Oh ho, ho no Ichigo I have something far worse in mind!" "But I can't very well say the same for you Naruto!" "Hey wait what about…?" *Spot where Ichigo's dad was empty.* (Both Ichigo and Naruto in unison) "Ah he ditched us!!!!!!" "Now then…." Ichigo and Naruto turn around slowly in fear to see their worst nightmares. "Sign this with your blood Ichigo!" "Ready to die Naruto!?" (Both Ichigo and Naruto in unison) "Gaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah!!!!!!!!!!"

_**Shinigami Picture Book "GOLDEN"**_

"…Mommy make the nightmare go away!" "Kon, Kon dear sweety wake up!" Kon wakes up and looks up to see his human mom. "Oh momma I had a horrible dream I dreamed I was the slave of some weird Shinigami and he put in a doll and constantly made fun of me and locked me in his room and his sister dressed me up like a girl and sewed flowers to my head!" "…" "Mommy?" Kon's vision becomes clear and he sees Yuzu Ichigo's sister who was the one who does said girly things to him and he froze in fear. "Sorry dear but…_**you're still asleep!" **_"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO"

See you next time!


	6. Chapter 6

_**Bridge of Worlds chapter 6:**_

Put Disclaimer here:

Publishers note: Happy Thanksgiving Hope you Enjoy This Newest Chapter. ^^

"No!" "Sign it!" "I'm not going to be some beast to be summoned!" "Well you said so yourself that you're some kind evil spirit and a Shinigami mixed together so that makes a great summoning creature!" "But if I make this pact that doesn't mean I'm the only Shinigami or Hollow that will get pulled along right!?" "Right but if I mean to summon you I will and because you are the size of an average human it would be easy to summon you!" "That doesn't mean it's alright if you pull a hollow through! I highly doubt you would be able to control even a low level hollow they're mindless soul devouring beasts until they gain sentience and even then if you summon a Shinigami or a sentient hollow I doubt they would follow your orders!" "Shut up!" Then Ichigo noticed a powerful look in her eyes. "If they won't listen to me I'll break them into listening to me just like I did with you and you're supposed to be the ultimate aren't you?" Then Ichigo got a mischievous smile and used Zangetsu to prick his right index finger then spread the blood across his hand and put the print in the circle then a pattern appeared over his hand and it turned to ink leaving the handprint there and the scroll filled out with columns for summoners and the creature the jutsu summons. "Ok then but I can't guarantee the jutsu user's safety." "That's always the case so don't worry." Flora picked up the scroll and read the requirements. "What is this if a hollow is summoned a soul must be offered but if a Shinigami is summoned a single favor must be owed to the Shinigami since Arrancar are sentient hollow and are like Shinigami either choice is valid for them…still a soul!?" "Hollow's eat souls as a requirement but Arrancar like me can eat normal food like Shinigami and since Shinigami always have something else to do they can be irrational most of the time so an IOU is just fine for them." "…fine at least I have an awesome summoning Jutsu now."

After a little deliberation it was decided that Ichigo would stay in Naruto's world for a while since now that he's an Arrancar he should lay low for a while and now that Flora's jutsu sends objects to Ichigo's world she would have to be more careful but Ichigo made it so that whatever she sends there ends up on a deserted island in the Pacific Ocean unless Ichigo wills it otherwise since he now is basically the god of his universe and all…anyway we return to Flora traveling rather quickly as all ninja should with team Kakashi to Konoha. "Hey Flora!?" "Yeah Yamato!?" "Is it wise to let Ichigo move about freely on his own!? I mean he might get in trouble!" "Oh its ok; if Ichigo get's in trouble he can just kill everything in his way to get out of it!" "That's what I'm afraid of…."

"Ah this place is absolutely beautiful!!" Ichigo was standing at the edge of a cliff looking out on a forested valley surrounded by mountains and a huge lake in the center. "I don't think there's anywhere this beautiful in Japan at least not that I know of." Then Ichigo felt a little lonely wishing someone was there to share this moment with him when all of a sudden…. "Oi Ichigo!" Ichigo turns around to see Pesche, Dondochakka and Nell in her ultra sexy adult form properly clothed unlike last time. "G-guys how did you get here!?" "You called for us didn't you?" 'Does my influence pass even dimensions…I hope it only effects objects of general size…but I suppose I can just take matter from my dimension and bring it here at will.' "Well I was feeling lonely so maybe my world sent two comedians and a smart person to have conversations with." "You're world you mean this isn't…oh look at the beautiful view!!!" "So beautiful de yantsu" (Dondochakka has a slight Osaka accent and tends to end most of his sentences with don't ya know but de yantsu is shorter so yeah…) "Wow Ichigo this place is gorgeous." "Yeah never seen anything like it and I felt it would be nice to share this with a friend so…." "Thank Ichigo it's much better than evading the hollow hordes that hunt us for our betrayal." "Yeah so maybe we should hang around like a posse of super powerful beings in this world." "That would be nice *cute giggle* hey Ichigo…you're an Arrancar now?" "Yeah it happened when I first came to this world through the spirit realm but after spending so long in a conscious state there our worlds became it and now all interdimensional travel occurs between our world and all other worlds as far as I know this is the first and only one." "Well Ichigo can we be bandits and ransack villages like in those old stories!?" "Nah we'll fight for justice and get our food from our world when we get hungry anyway let's just enjoy the view for now."

"…Whoa…!" *full view of the gates of Konoha* "So huge!" "I know it's so cool to be able to walk through this gate without needing to fight our way through it makes you feel special!" Then Yamato came back from the guard post with their papers. "Ok Flora we have an appointment with Tsunade-sama about your position and your duties." Then they walked through Konoha straight to the main building and walked through all the not used in the anime or manga halls until the got to the Hokage's office and Yamato knocked. "…Come in team Kakashi!"

_**Shinigami Picture Book "GOLDEN"**_

*TV turns on* "Yo this is Pesche!" "And I'm Dondochakka de yansu!" "Today for Shinigami Picture Book we will give you a representation of our abilities!" "Especially since we are mostly comedic relief so we might not fight much de yansu!" "Now here we go!" "Pesche has a Zanpaktou named Ultima that he keeps in the crotch of his loincloth de yansu! When activated it forms a blade of pure spiritual energy but Pesche why in your crotch that's perverted de yansu!" "Oh shut up its not as creepy as the place you keep your Zanpaktou!" "Now for me de yansu!" "Dondochakka is a very heavy set guy and his mask can scare even hardened men into wetting themselves because it is so disturbingly creepy and he is prone to crying outbursts at the slightest provocation!" "Hey that's mean de yansu!" "Also he can summon hollow spirits from within himself most of them larger than himself also along with the spirits he keeps his Zanpaktou in his stomach yet he never told me its name!" "I forgot de yansu!" "Now that I think about it that could explain why you're never full is your stomach a dimensional pocket?" "Hey are you guys forgetting me?" "Oh no Nelliel-sama!" "You are a sexy power house you just have to fight de yansu!" "Anyway Nelliel-sama was the former 3rd Espada!" "Yeah so she is super powerful de yansu!" "Nelliel-sama's Zanpaktou's name is Gamuza when activated she transforms into a powerful lance wielding centaur!" "The lance is super powerful and this form is incredibly fast de yansu!" "Well that was today's Shinigami Picture Book!" "Be sure to tune in next time de yansu!" "We'll be expecting you!" *TV turns off*


	7. Chapter 7

_**Bridge of Worlds chapter 7:**_

Put Disclaimer here:

Publishers Note: Sorry it took so long to update this ill add a few chapters to make up for it. ^^

The door to the Hokage's office opened rather quickly although it seemed to move in slow motion as when the door opened an old man was exiting and when he looked Flora in they eye she felt totally destroyed as if this man was so terrifying she felt like running away but the man quickly turned and left and Flora was shaking a little and Sakura put her hand on Flora's should. "Relax he does that to everyone but seriously I wish Tsunade would just kick Danzou out." Then they walked in and everyone but Naruto and Flora bowed but Sakura quickly got up and dragged them into bowing. "Please stand!" Then they stood. "Oh Yamato is this girl the one that killed your target?" "Yes Tsunade-sama." Then Tsunade got up and walked over to Flora and inspected her and touched Flora's breasts. "Hey what are you…!?" "You use the ancient Sunagakure style of natural breast growth enhancement don't you?" "Uh yes." Then Tsunade looked at her headband and returned to her desk and sat back down. "So tell me your story." Then Flora and team Kakashi sat down and Flora explained everything about herself except for the fact that she had a bloodline limit. "Hmm please if you will summon this Ichigo please I would like to see a Shinigami before my time comes at least once." "Very well but I can't guarantee safety he's very hard to control." Then Flora did the hand symbols and put her hand on the ground….

Ichigo and his posse were hanging out at the lake in the valley and Ichigo had put his whole mask on to keep Nell from trying to kiss his lips because the childish attachment she had for him must have developed severely since she constantly flirts with him now and at the moment…. "Nell…please release my arm from between your breasts…." "Why? Don't you like it?" Pesche and Dondochakka were pulling on Ichigo's other arm to get him dislodged from Nell's huge bosom to no avail. "Hey Dondochakka I think we need to train more!" "Yes I agree I can't believe how hard she's clutching his arm de yansu!" Then a symbol appeared on the ground under Ichigo and his group. "Well looks like I have to introduce you guys then." (Pesche, Dondo [note: I will shorten his name into nicknames dubbed by Ichigo] and Nell in unison) "Eh?"

*Poof of smoke sound for summoning jutsu* Ichigo and Nell were standing right where Flora summoned and Pesche and Dondo were still pulling on Ichigo's arm this of course was a rather hilarious scene and everyone in the room was ready to burst into laughter. "Oh fans!" "Quickly let's do the pose de yansu!" Then they got into their positions. "Pesche of the lightning blade!" "Dondochakka of the crushing club de yansu!" "Nelliel of the piercing lance!" "Ichigo of the shredding chain!" (In unison) "Together we are the Arrancar Alliance!" *Silence…stifled laughter…wtf tumbleweed and wind indoors?* "Eh…hey why did we do that and I never practiced any stupid team pose!" "I know you were perfect for your first time!" "You're a natural de yansu!" "Ichigo!!!!!" "Eh oh shit!" Flora starts stomping on Ichigo's crotch as punishment but has no effect. "Hah you think I'm dumb enough to fall for that!?" Then Ichigo jumped up and materialized an athletic cup. "For all your crotch protection needs Ichigo's not yet patented Hollow athletic cup! Ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha…!" Then Flora turned beet red and started steaming. "Ha, ha, ha…ha-ha…ha!?" "OH! Die Ichigo!" Then Flora was about to attack Ichigo when Sakura held her back. "Relax Flora it's just his way of protecting himself from your abuse!" 'Why didn't I think of it from now on I wear body armor to protect myself from Sakura!' Tsunade then recovers from the exceeding need to laugh and clears her throat. "So you must be this Ichigo that I've heard about?" "Yes and may I ask who you are." "Oh you don't know? I am the Hokage." "? Fire-Shadow what does that mean?" Then an anger mark appeared on Tsunade's forehead and mixed with a nervous sweat-drop. 'Is he serious he doesn't know what Hokage is?' "Well anyway Flora you know the contract now you owe me either a soul or a favor." The mention of a soul tribute shocked everyone in the room. "I know but I think there's a good ramen place here at least from what Naruto told me." "Yeah Ichiraku's ramen is the best in the world!" "Oh really then you better treat me and my friends here to ramen." "Hey!" Then Ichigo turned around to face Tsunade. "Is it true that you're a Shinigami?" "Yes is that disturbing to you?" "Well I thought he was a skeleton in a robe." Then Ichigo and his friends start laughing at the mention of the stereotype. "That's impossible the only things with the form of a skeleton are corpses…but Shinigami only transport souls to the afterlife Hollow devour souls and me and all my friends here are half hollow half Shinigami so we can eat souls but we don't need to." Then Ichigo explained the whole ranking scheme of Shinigami and Hollow to the Hokage and it was well into the afternoon until they were finished. "…And that is the system of the afterlife." "…I just came into knowledge of how the afterlife works I am thoroughly overjoyed." "But!" "? There's more?" "That is how it works in my dimension as far as I can tell there is no afterlife in this dimension." *Shock* "Why do you say that!?" "Because since I got here there have been hundreds of ghosts and none of them have broken chains of fate…as far as I can tell this world is extremely spiritually attuned to the point that it is similar to the Soul Society a world of the afterlife yet the living exist here as well so perhaps those that die linger until they are reborn." "…So he might be right next to me trying to play with my breasts." "Yeah about that there's this perverted ghost groping your breasts or at least trying to." "Does ha have long white spiky hair?" "Yep." "Jiraiya stop touching me or I'll kick your ass when I die!" "…Anyway here I want you to keep this summoning scroll it would be safer here than anywhere else I assume now Flora give me some money so I can go buy ramen at this Ichiraku's place." "Tch here freeloader!" "Hey it's the price you pay for my services I ain't no freeloader anyway see ya!" Then Ichigo and his posse disappeared without a puff of smoke. "So Miss Flora what are you willing to do for us?"

_**Shinigami Picture Book "GOLDEN"**_

"Hey Orihime have you seen Ichigo?" "Huh no Uryu not since Ichigo was sucked into that nasty portal." "Strange I could have sworn I felt his presence the other day and it was at his house and when I went over there his family said he had some strange people with him…." "Oh maybe Ichigo did come back but he was turned bad by a bunch of gangsters while he was away and now he's their ringleader bent on world destruction!" *silence…tumbleweed…a wtf look on Uryu's face* "I highly doubt that…."


	8. Chapter 8

_**Bridge of Worlds chapter 8:**_

Put Disclaimer here:

"Well I don't mind helping Konoha when the need arises but I'd much rather be a freelancer." "That's unheard of there's no such thing!" "No Shizune there was such a thing about 60 years ago but it left too many openings between villages so they were revoked but this girl is from 100 years ago when the freelancer system was highly successful so I'll permit it only for you but you must never be caught by your enemy or you will be disposed of as a traitor to all the villages." "Very well that was the law back then but since I can go to another dimension at will that might never happen with me." Then Tsunade had Flora give her the forehead protector and called on the blacksmith to create a unique symbol that was the freelancer's symbol long ago. "Please go to Ichiraku's with Naruto to make sure that friend of yours doesn't stir up any trouble." "Ok!" "Oh Flora-san trust me Ichiraku's is the best place in the whole world!" "Well Sakura did you ask her for breast tips?" Sakura blushes. "I uh!"

Ichigo slurped up the rest of the ramen noodles and quickly guzzled down the soup before banging it on the counter as gently as possible. "AH so good!" People were gathering around the shop staring at the spectacle although the sign of the bar would normally hide it's customers from the outside Dondochakka was so big people could see his back outside and children started poking him and when he turned around they ran. "Oh the kids don't like me de yansu!" "*slurp* AH of course Dondo with that freaky tiki mask of yours any grown man would be scared of you." "Oh that's true de yansu." "Oh my this is delicious sir!" "Why thank you young lady might I ask who you people are and what you're doing in Konoha I don't complain about paying customers but I need to ask in the interest of security." "Well I'm…." "Wait Ichigo let's do the pose! I'm Pesche of the lightning blade!" "I'm Dondochakka of the crushing club de yansu!" "I'm Nell of the piercing lance!" "And I'm Ichigo of the shredding chain!" (In Unison) "Together we are the Arrancar Alliance!" *OMFG applause!* "Hey now that I think about it I like the pose." "See Ichigo!" "It's a lot of fun de yansu!" "Well that does tell us who you are I have to ask what you are doing here." "We we're summoned here and now that we've done what was asked we're getting paid." "Huh?" "Oh you see me and my friends here are actually soul devouring monsters but we ask a favor of the summoner or a soul sacrifice so she gave us money and now we're enjoying the famous Ichiraku ramen." *nervous sweat drop* "Oh well enjoy and please don't eat our souls." "No we don't have to eat souls but we can." Then Naruto and Flora came and sat down at the bar. "Hey Ichiraku get me a pork ramen!" "Coming up and what will it be for you young lady?" "? I'm just here to babysit my summoned beasts to make sure they don't wreak the place." "Oh well then these beasts of yours are paying handsomely so I'll give you a bowl for free." Ichiraku and his daughter had a bowl of pork ramen ready for both Naruto and Flora rather quickly. "Uh what is this?" *Utter shock from everyone around* "You're serious you really must be from 100 years in the past because ramen was invented 99.5 years ago!" "Please just try it I'm sure you'll like it." *stare down between Flora and the bowl switching back and forth 5 times* Flora picks up the chopsticks and takes a slurp of ramen then eats it so fast it was almost instant. *"OH" being omitted from everyone around* Then Flora's face changes her eyes start sparkling and her mouth starts drooling like a waterfall. "…delicious…."

Hours later…. "Ah I haven't been that satisfied in ages and I got my new forehead protector while I was at it!" "I'm just glad you were paying Ichigo and not me!" *Ichigo is shaking the empty wallet upside-down* "Yeah but I still wish I could have kept some of it for later…." "Oh shut up Ichigo that was nice!" "Yeah, yeah but this means you owe me another favor if you summon me." "Oh yeah…." "Well whatever I'm gonna go back to where I was before I was summoned." "K see ya!" "…Naruto!" "Huh!?" Ichigo runs over to Naruto and materializes a hollow mask shaped like a fox and hands it to Naruto. "What's this?" "…You have an extremely powerful malevolent power inside you don't you?" Naruto jolts a little. "…Yeah how did you tell?" "We Shinigami are extremely attuned to spirit energy I sensed it when I first saw you…when you put on that mask the evil power sealed within you will be ripped out and stored within that mask then it will be fused with you giving you all the demon's power as your own but you must defeat the demon in a test of willpower or it will devour you and during this battle your body will go insane and attack anything nearby so not only must you be careful where you do it once you do it you will absorb the power as your own and it is permanent." "…How do you know all this?" "…I had to go through it myself and if I didn't do it or if I failed to defeat it I would have died." *Tense serious moment* "You be careful with that only do it in an emergency or when you're alone in the mountains and far away from anyone." Then Ichigo and his posse disappeared in a poof of smoke like they appeared and Naruto looked at the mask Ichigo gave him with a sense of dread and a sense of wonder. "Well anyway be careful Naruto I'm going to teleport to Sunagakure." Then Flora did a series of hand symbols and she disappeared in a poof of smoke then Naruto put the mask into his storage pouch and went home.

"Kazekage-sama it is getting late perhaps you should retire." "…Thank you but I would like to finish my paperwork so it doesn't stack up." "Yes Kazekage." Then the attendant left and Gaara relaxed a little stamping the last of the paperwork at a lazy pace until he finished then stacked it in the approved pile then he was about to get up when a poof of smoke consistent with a space-time jutsu occurred in the middle of the room and Flora stood there. "*cough, cough* I hate how you have to wait an hour regardless of the distance!" When the smoke cleared Flora saw Gaara and they stared silently at each other for a while either not willing to say the first word but Gaara got impatient and spoke first. "Who're you?" "I'm Flora Ayami Takashimi who're you?" "I'm the Fifth Kazekage of Sunagakure but please call me Gaara…because depending on your answers to my questions it may be the last name you speak…."

_**Shinigami Picture Book "GOLDEN"**_

"Hey Chad!" "…Oh…hello Keigo…how is it going…?" "Oh nothing I was just wondering what happened to Ichigo I mean I know I disowned him as a friend but when I learned he was a kick ass Shinigami I sort of felt sorry for duping him thinking he was really spending all that time without me studying but was really saving all our lives and I want to apologize in person." "…He was sucked into a dimensional portal never to be seen again…." "What how can you say that so calmly, boringly, lazily and uninterested!?" "…" "Your best friend got sucked into another dimension and you're just chilling out some friend you are!" *Run off worried* "…I'm not worried because I know Ichigo will be ok…hm…? Where did he go…? I hope he doesn't make anyone else worry…." (Scene change) *rounds corner at top speed* "Mizuiro!!!!! Tatsuki!!!!!!!"


	9. Chapter 9

_**Bridge of Worlds chapter 9:**_

Put Disclaimer here:

"First question: why are you here?" "I was teleporting to Sunagakure and I guess this is where I ended up." "Second question: what did you come here for?" "I'm a freelancer and I came here because I needed to come to look at the former location of the Gun clan's residence." "The Gun clan? They were wiped out by the first Kazekage's purge of disloyal clans." "The Gun clan was not disloyal the Kazekage merely feared us!!!!" This statement shocked Gaara but he didn't show any facial expressions and instead got up and walked over to her and stopped a foot away and gave a presence similar to Danzou but it wasn't imposing it was more of an understanding and soothing presence then Gaara took her right arm and took off the bandages gently and patiently; during this Flora felt an uncontrollable speeding heartbeat and when he was done the mark of the Gun clan on her right arm was exposed and Flora's eyes changed from red to grey and her bloodline limit was officially accessible. "You are telling the truth…." Then Gaara turned around and picked up his gourd and opened the window and held out his hand. "Take my hand otherwise I can't guarantee your safety during flight." Then Flora went to him and grabbed his hand then sand came out of Gaara's gourd and picked them up and the next thing she knew they were flying through the sky on Gaara's special sand. "What kind of bloodline limit is this?" "It isn't a bloodline limit I was forcibly made a container for a biju when I was born and I happened to get the one-tailed Shukaku which has complete control over sand and earth." "Wow amazing." "Many people fear Jinchuriki like me and Naruto it's refreshing to hear someone say something like that." Gaara then descended to the ground and although there was nothing but an old haunt of her home left she recognized it nonetheless. "Hey do you mind if I get someone to make me a new house?" "Of course not I don't know how you survived for 100 years but you are a member of this village." Then Flora made the familiar hand symbols….

"Oh man I can't believe how nice it is here…!" Nell, Pesche and Dondo had fallen asleep a while ago but Ichigo stared up at the night sky watching the moon and stars. "So beautiful it's the same sky as it is in my dimension yet…it seems cleaner." Then the symbols for the summoning jutsu appeared under Ichigo. "Well glad I saw it coming…." *poof*

*poof* "Hey Flora it's late can't you call back in the morning?" "Shut up Ichigo I want you to make me a new home." "At this hour?" "Hey it's easy for you!" "Ok, ok but how are you going to pay me we emptied your wallet last time unless it's you or that guy's soul I don't think we have a bargain." "Soul?" "Ichigo please just ask me a favor it doesn't have to be money related right?" Then Ichigo thought of a price. "Ok then I want…." Then Ichigo summoned a double sided sword carefully wrapped in silk. "The Seireitou!" (Lit: Spirit-Sword) "This does belong to you by bloodline correct? Then it would make a great price to pay." Flora attempted to cast a Kuro-Ana on Ichigo but he easily dodged it then Flora took the Seireitou. "There's no way I can give you this Ichigo it may very well be the last treasure of the Gun clan!" "Well then what will it be? That sword…or your soul?" Flora thought about it then she took out her old forehead protector. "…Here take this its 100 years old so it may be worth something…." "Well…it's just a normal forehead protector but it certainly has good age…very well payment…*item disappears*…received." Then Ichigo snapped his fingers and a huge tower rose out of the remains of the Gun clan's home. "What is that it looks absolutely evil…save for the fact that it's white instead of black." *dramatic sound effect as camera takes whole view of tower* "I call it the Fortress Pillar it has 4 floors including the basement and a rooftop and there is an elevator shaft straight down from the roof that goes to a secret sub-basement that to be fully honest is more like a huge cavern from here unless you have another favor for me furniture is all up to you." "No I'm tapped out for now." "K see you later Flora from now on try to call me in the afternoon or something." *poof*

*poof* "Ah I love my new niche…but maybe it was cruel of me…I wonder what I can do with that forehead protector…."

"Who was that?" "He's Ichigo he's supposed to be the ultimate being in existence or something like that." "How did you get him to sign a contract?" "I guess I bewildered him with how strong willed I was because he said there is likely no way you can tame me or anyone else of my kind but I said I'll break you and anyone else I summon into following my orders…after that he instantly signed the contract with a difficult requirement I have to pay every time I summon someone like him with either a favor or a soul he said if I can manage to control him he will gladly give his services." Then Flora began to walk to the Pillar but Gaara stopped her. "Hey he did say there wasn't any furniture…come with me I'm sure my sister Temari won't mind sharing a room with you for one night." Flora felt a little excited and happy when Gaara offered this. "Thank you Gaara!"

_**Shinigami Picture Book "GOLDEN"**_

"Tatsuki!!!!! Mizuiro!!!!!" Keigo ran right for them and Tatsuki intercepted his face with her still fist. "Calm down Keigo what is it this time?" *Gets up unfazed despite the bloody nose* "Ichigo's been sucked into another dimension and there's a chance we my never see him again *sob*!!" "Oh quite your whining!" "Huh!?" "Tatsuki's right Keigo if there's anyone we shouldn't be worried about it's Ichigo after all he's supposed to be some all powerful Shinigami we can rest easy." "What first Chad now you why isn't anybody worried about Ichigo!!!???" *Keigo runs off again at top speed crying like usual* "I hope he doesn't say this to someone who doesn't need to hear it." *running down street at top speed* "Urahara-san!!!!! Yoruichi-sama!!!!!"


	10. Chapter 10

_**Bridge of Worlds chapter 10:**_

Put Disclaimer here:

Everyone in Sunagakure awoke to a troubling sight an imposing tower had literally sprung up out of nowhere in the middle of the night and the ninjas were already investigating. "Kazekage-sama please come see this!?" "I don't need to it's a project I did last night tell the investigators to stop their intrusion and I will fill everyone in later when the hour is more active." Then Gaara slammed the door in the ninja's face before coming in. "So what was the hubbub about Gaara does it involve this cute girl you picked up last night?" "As a matter of fact yes Kankuro last night she erected a huge tower on the ruins of the Gun clan's home." "Hey Temari could you wake up that girl I know you said she could sleep in your room but she's gonna miss breakfast." "Ok bro." Temari walked down the hall and opened her door. "Hey girl wake up its morning!" Then Flora jolted up and she looked like a demon. "I'll wake up when I want to bitch!" Then the door slammed in Temari's face without anything touching it. "Shit she really is from the Gun clan to be able to do that it's kinda unnerving." "Don't let it bother you she's like me only I don't have low blood pressure with a bad temper." Then about a few minutes later Flora got up and came into the kitchen. "Oh Miss Princess is awake." "Sorry I'm a late riser and I hate to be woke up by someone." Flora still hadn't put the sealing bandages back on her symbol and she did everything using her bloodline limit so she just sat at the table while breakfast floated to her and then she started eating. "That is so cool." "? What's cool?" "You mean you did that without realizing?" "Huh? Oh!" Then Flora got the bandages and put them back on and her eyes turned red. "That's why we of the Gun clan usually wear a seal because if we don't we unconsciously use our bloodline limit for laziness the bandage helps us learn to be physically active like other people even Ichigo doesn't know about my powers to be honest…."

Ichigo was still napping in a hammock all happy and stuff. "So clean…the air…my world is so tainted compared to here." Then a foreboding wind came to pass and Ichigo sensed it…it had nothing to do with Flora but Naruto!

Akatsuki had launched a full scale attack with Pain leading while Sasuke and his team Eagle was to retrieve the Eight Tails Pain took it on himself to retrieve Naruto's Kyubi and Naruto had been surrounded by the 6 paths of Pain while everyone else around was unable to move but were being treated by Tsunade's slugs and healing quickly. *Heavy panting/breathing on Naruto's part* "So Naruto is this how a fellow pupil of Jiraiya fair against me…I had expected more from you." Then Naruto got a deadly smile on his face did a few hand symbols….

The summoning jutsu symbol appeared under Ichigo. "…I hope I'm ready for this…I have never been this nervous since…." *poof*

*poof* Ichigo was standing next to Naruto. "So when did you sign the scroll?" "Just this morning! I would have summoned boss toad but you seemed a smarter decision!" "So am I supposed to fight these guys?" "No!" Ichigo was puzzled here he was surrounded by 6 enemies all of them were extremely powerful and from what Ichigo could tell they were already dead with something else possessing the corpses…. "No you aren't!?" Then Naruto took out the mask. "Yes I am!" Then Naruto put the mask on. "Shit!" Ichigo jumped outside the ring of enemies and summoned the Vizards. "What hey where are we…Ichigo!?" Then their eyes went to Naruto as the Kyubi was ripped out of him floated in the air for a moment and went into the mask. "Hachi put a barrier around him and make sure to lock those other six guys in there with him!" "Done!" Hachi quickly erected the barrier in time to prevent Naruto's spiking power from sending a deadly shockwave that would have killed all the injured. "Groooooaaaaaarrrrrrgggggggghhhhhh!!!!!!" "Ichigo you have some explaining to do!"

"…This place…I've been here every time I talked to the Kyubi!" Naruto ran over to the Kyubi's cell only to find the door wide open. "Shocking isn't it?" Naruto jumped into the cell away from the person behind him and is extremely shocked to find a doppelganger of himself only entirely red with fierce eyes. "I should thank that friend of yours now I can take this body right now!" Then Kyubi took out a kunai and attacked but Naruto intercepted. "Don't think I'm dead yet bastard!"

"So that's what's going on…anyway I guess it was a good move sealing those sorry saps in with him now Naruto can finish them off without even moving himself." "Yeah but what if they kill him?" "They won't they need him alive Mashiro so while they try to take him he will give them hell be sure you focus everything into the barrier Hachi this is going to get even rougher!" "Done!" Right as Hachi placed 3 more layers to the barrier the first broke from the sheer intensity of the battle. "Add more!" "Yes!" While Hachi added 3 more layers Naruto's body disintegrated and reformed into a true fox with 9 tails and because the mask served as a container it was pure chakra save for the mask which was now so dense it couldn't even be scratched and the Animal Pain was already dead. "Impressive in the end I might need to use another method but there's no escape I'll just give my all here and if all my paths of Pain die I'll just send 6 more!" *ear hurting bestial shriek*

*Kunai clanging, shuriken flying, jutsu being performed rapidly* "I can't believe how strong you are without using my chakra if I win you will make me even stronger than I was before!" "As if! I'm the one whose going to devour you!" Then Naruto summoned 2 more clones and started to make his forbidden Rasen-Shuriken a technique so powerful it attacks on a molecular level acting like poison leaving the user at extreme risk. "Oh I want to try it!" Then Kyubi made it without using clones and then they both charged at each other….

_**Shinigami Picture Book "GOLDEN"**_

"Urahara-san!!! Yoruichi-sama!!!" Jinta and Ururu look up from sweeping to see Keigo running at them at full speed. "Hey isn't that carrot-top's friend?" "Yeah he looks worried." "I don't care! Hey slow down or…ah!!!" Jinta moved out of the way just in time to dodge Keigo and then Tessai opened the door and Keigo ran right into him stopping dead like he hit a brick wall and falls to the ground a passes out…later he wakes up with Tessai under the blankets with him. "AH!!!!" "Hm good reaction!" "Hey get off me!" Keigo tries futilely to push the giant off him. "Hm very good reaction I can't believe you died and came back to life!" "Eh!?" Then Tessai gets up and opens the door and Urahara and Yoruichi in cat form enter. "He's right when you slammed into Tessai you actually died from the sudden shock but to my surprise after he gave you CPR not only did you come back to life it seems you have developed special powers from your soul being in mortal danger I would say your spirit awareness had a hand in this." "So what's my power am I super cool like Chad!?" "Actually...." Urahara puts a voltage meter under Keigo's armpit. "You now put out a constant electrical charge of approximately 1.5volts the same as a AA battery." *laughter* *shock/embarrassment* "So lame!!!!!"


	11. Chapter 11

_**Bridge of Worlds chapter 11:**_

Put Disclaimer here:

During the battle outside Naruto's mind the fox's form is being disrupted. "Huh!?" "Hey looks like the fights over!" *pained bestial shriek*

*Splashing of blood into water* "…I can't believe I lost." Kyubi fell to the floor as his body started disintegrating and being absorbed into Naruto's body. "Understand that you are now the Kyubi people will see you as nothing more than a monster to be feared or used for their designs." "…So?" *Naruto gets an insane smile* "Honestly that's all I've been used for my whole life."

Hachi lowered the barrier and the dust cleared; Naruto was standing there his body had transformed somewhat; his nails looked so hard and sharp it seemed they could crack a kunai, his hair had gotten longer and turned silver and he had cute little fox ears on his head and his human ears were nowhere in sight, his eyes were still blue but had the signature bestial slit; Naruto had successfully devoured the Kyubi. "So you powered down?" "This will make my job easier." In an instant Naruto was standing outside the circle walking towards Ichigo. "Wait we're…!" Then all the remaining paths of Pain fell to the ground with arm width size holes in their torsos and Naruto started licking the blood off his right arm. "Hey good to have you join the club Naruto!" Then Ichigo blocked a daggering hand that would have gone through his head and Naruto was still licking his right so it was his left that was blocked. "You could have told me how painful it would be." "I thought I made that obvious." Then Naruto retracted his attack gently and resumed to lick his bloody arm. "As rotten as those guys were considering they were just corpse dolls their collective blood is rather tasty." "Hey don't go cannibalistic on us Naruto you can do that sort of thing after you pay me and since those guys you killed were corpses I don't think a soul offering would be arranged." Then Naruto continued to lick what was left of the blood on his arm with a thoughtful look then when he finished he obviously came to a decision. "What do you do with the souls you get?" "Well I purify them and speed up the reincarnation process for this world but for other Hollows they would probably eat them." "Good I want you to take all the souls of the people who have died here." "! My how generous of you all these souls reincarnated at an accelerated rate and I see about 7 fresh souls so the next 7 children born will be their reincarnations." Then Ichigo held up his hand and a small black sphere started building up and Naruto could see it…the ghosts of those who died were being pulled into it and then Ichigo ceased his collection process. "Payment received good working for you." *poof* Then Ichigo and the Vizards disappeared in a poof of jutsu smoke.

*poof* "Oi Ichigo you had us worried!" "Eh who're they de yansu!" "Don't worry guys they'll be leaving soon, I'm sure you guys want to get back to our world." "Yes of course Hinamori would love to go back…." "Hey I think this place is interesting too!" "…Anyway we were probably thinking of staying here for a while but it might be better if we leave." "Very well." Then Ichigo snapped his fingers and the Vizards returned to his world. "Well Ichigo I'm glad you're back!" "Gah Nell let go of my arm!" "No not until you kiss me!" "Nelliel-sama!" "Don't filthy your bosom with his arm de yansu!"

Naruto had dried off his arm and realized his clothes were different he was wearing a rather loose silver kimono and the edges were white and when he looked at the back a picture of his Kyubi mask was emblazoned on it with the Konoha symbol on the forehead. "Awesome but why did my clothes change…and why do I now find I have a sense of aesthetics? This kimono feels so comfortable I could sleep in it way easier than my jumpsuits." Then Naruto noticed something else an unusual mist had appeared all around Naruto yet he could see through it clearly but he doubted everyone else could see him. "Naruto!" 'That's Sakura' "Naruto are you ok!?" Then Naruto realized he was making the mist unintentionally and stopped the flow of his chakra so it would die down and as the mist cleared he came into their view. "Naruto?" Then Naruto made the wind blow the mist away suddenly making him totally visible and everyone was frozen in a sense of fear for his power and awe for his new handsomeness. "N-Naruto!?" "Please Sakura don't keep repeating my name it isn't very aesthetic of you." Then Naruto walked over to her and no one moved and Naruto got right in Sakura's face and held up her chin with his hand. "Am I as handsome as Sasuke yet?" Then Naruto kissed Sakura and everyone did the oh sound you hear in Japanese anime when everyone is both shocked and interested at the same time and Naruto stopped his advances in accordance to aesthetics and stepped back as Sakura went into a full blush. "So am I to your standards now Sakura?" Then Sakura punched Naruto in the face and he flew into the pile of rubble he was previously sitting on. "Idiot that was my first kiss!" Then the dust cleared and Naruto was revealed to be unharmed without even a scratch on him. "Ah Sakura so charming and aesthetically pleasing." Then Sakura's anger quickly faded and replaced with nervousness. "Well…it was very nice." "Thank you I learned that from Sasuke." (Flashback) Naruto is crouching on top of Sasuke's desk and they are both glaring at each other and electricity is clashing between their eyes and someone bumps into Naruto and Sasuke and Naruto kiss. (End Flashback) "Oh yeah that day at the academy when it happened me and all the girls were pissed off at you but now when I look back on it I find it hilarious!" Naruto had already gotten up and walked over to Sakura. "Well I think we should report to granny Tsunade the village has taken a lot of damage and with my transformation we need to discuss our next course of action." "Right!" Then Sakura was running to the Hokage's office when all of a sudden Naruto grabbed her around the waist during mid-run and started carrying her and she went into full blush. "W-what are you doing!" "You're too slow and this is in accordance to my aesthetics not to let my woman waste any of her time." Sakura blushed scarlet and started punching Naruto weakly as she found the statement flattering. "You can punch me all you like but it doesn't affect me and this is merely your way of expressing yourself so please continue all you like because I love you for who you are." Then Sakura fainted from hearing the words I love you because she had liked Naruto for a while now. "That is so unlike you…so not aesthetically pleasing…but I don't mind."

_**Shinigami Picture Book "GOLDEN"**_

"…So basically I'm now a human battery but that doesn't mean I'm your power source!" Tons of little suction cups with wires were attached to Keigo's skin and he's tied up and Urahara was using him to power his wireless TV. "Hey be quiet the best parts coming on! Until Tessai comes back with new batteries for my TV you'll have to substitute." "Boss I've been back for a while now." "Oh really I didn't see you come in." "I said I was home." "Aw man I wanted to humiliate him some more." "I knew it!" *depression scene/sound with Keigo in corner* "I'm just a joke to you!" "Hey, hey cheer up I think I can make your "power" *chuckle* stronger." "Really!?" "Yes really." *scene change* "Ok I'm glad you're going to help me but why am I tied to a lightning post on top of a building and that storm cloud looks dangerous!!!" "Keep it up the more scared you are the more the lightning will take effect!" "Are you crazy!?" *Lightning comes down and strikes Keigo causing him to light up and the bolt lasts for 30 seconds* "Wow this is a good show!" "Hey Ururu pass the popcorn." "AHHHHHHH!!!!!!!" "Keep screaming that makes it work better!" The lightning stops. "See I told you he'd live give me my 2000yen Tessai." "Whatever it was worth it." "D-damn you…."


	12. Chapter 12

_**Bridge of Worlds chapter 12:**_

Put Disclaimer here:

It was later in the day and Gaara had told the village the tower was a project he decided to work on and Flora would be living and working there studying the applications of interdimensional transport thus making her an official member of Sunagakure once again meaning she will wear the Sunagakure headband (For those of you out there who think she should be closer to Gaara of whom will remain nameless…Flora) after the people left the area content with Gaara's explanation Flora felt relieved to be a Sunagakure ninja again. "So do I really have to study the applications of interdimensional transport?" "Of course this tower was made as a result of it right? Then it would be an amazing attribute to Sunagakure's military strength; over time the other Shinobi nations have gotten the impression that Sunagakure has become weak due to our debt and constant reliance on Konoha for support. I don't intend to end relations to Konoha at all…honestly I look forward to having Naruto as Hokage then we can truly be an alliance." "Naruto? That sloppy perverted goofball of a ninja?" "I wouldn't know about the perverted part but yes; he saved my life at least twice and views me as a good friend it is only because of his influence that I aspired to become Kazekage in the first place." "Wow I didn't know Naruto was that impressive." "Yes he has an unusual ability to make people break down the barriers that restrain them and become their friend I admire him and so I now wait for him to catch up to me." "Wow plutonic love is amazing!" "Ugh I wouldn't put it that way…." "Come one you two are practically connected when it comes to friendship." "Well thank you Flora…I have to go so please get to researching or at least documenting what you know." Then Gaara put his hand on her head before he took off and Flora did a loving sigh. "I hope he likes me." Then she went inside to find the tower loaded with furniture mostly chemistry stuff and charts that have yet to be filled out then she went to the basement to find it furbished like a bedroom despite the huge size of it so there were multiple beds and tatami-mat separators with doors included. "Wow the builders are way more productive now than they were 100 years ago." Then she did the hand-signs….

"Ah it's good to relax now that, that's over…." *symbol appears* "…Damn it!" "Nelliel-sama let go of him!" "Yes de yan…." *poof*

*poof* "…su!" They looked around to find a nice place with beds and stuff. "Hey Ichigo!" "Ugh I just finished doing something for Naruto I'm kinda beat right now Flora!" "No I mean look around there's a room for each of you!" *Oh-ing going on* "So we can stay here?" "Yes after all you're my staff!" "? Staff?" "Yep!" Flora explained the situation. "Oh so now we will stay here and you won't need to summon me because I will be right here." "Correct and since I'm letting you live here that's the favor." "Very well favor accepted." "Alright!" Then Flora and Ichigo spent the rest of the day documenting what they know about interdimensional transport and then it was time for bed. "Good night everyone!" "Goodnight!"

The next day…. "*yawn* Hmm haven't slept in an actual bed like that in a while kinda refreshing…." Then Ichigo went upstairs and Pesche was dressed in a lab-coat writing stuff down and wheeling around in an office chair to look at different chemistry tubes and beakers documenting what was happening. "Pesche?" "Shh! Quiet some of these test tubes are very sensitive to sound and other vibrations if you're looking for Nelliel-sama she's at the guard booth outside." "Thanks." Then Ichigo went outside and Nell was sitting down looking rather cheerful as if expecting someone for a friendly visit. "Hello Ichigo-sama what do you have for me to do today?" "Uh nothing I just came out here to confirm if you were really here." "Why would you do that you know it's my job to keep watch and track visitors." "Uh ok I'm gonna go and get reports from Pesche and Dondo." "Thank you for gracing me with your presence Ichigo-sama." Ichigo went back inside. 'Why are they acting so strange?' Then Ichigo entered the Chemistry Lab and Pesche jumped at him. "Get down!!!" Then a huge explosion happened and Pesche got off Ichigo. "Eureka what a discovery!" "What!?" "I've been studying the chemical properties of my saliva and discovered it contained many volatile substances!" "So?" "So!? My saliva has a thicker viscosity than most oil also it is extremely flammable and when in a spread out form it deflagrates even faster than oil…! You need a chemistry lesson don't you?" "…Yes please?" "OK!!!!" Wheels in a blackboard seemingly out of nowhere and writes a ton of stuff down. "Here's how it breaks down my saliva has high explosive properties and when ignited in a spread out state it deflagrates super fast in other words it creates a super hot fire but if in a container like the test tube I was testing it in and exposed to intense heat it detonates violently far more potent than paper-bombs despite how small the container was!" "…Ok so you have explosive spit." *celebration banner* "Congratulations you got the gist of my chemistry lesson! Now go on upstairs Dondo should be in the Machinery R&D lab and be sure you close the door behind you the racket his machines make is intolerable!" Then Ichigo went through the door and started to go up to the second floor.

Naruto and Gaara were walking up the path to Jigen-Koukyuu (Dimension Research) having a nice chat. "So you're so powerful the Hokage gave you the rank of Jonin?" "S-class too!" "Amazing now you're only a step away from becoming Hokage." "Yep all I need is recommendation and the Hokage to step down." Then they neared the entrance and Nell stood up and bowed. "Welcome Gaara-sama, Naruto-sama!" Then they heard and explosion inside. "What was that!?" "Oh probably Pesche tinkering with his chemicals…anyway please wait a moment while I write down your entry." It took a few moments for Nell to get them written down. "Ok please go on in." "Thank you Nell." Then they went inside and found Pesche cleaning up broken glass. "Oh Gaara-sama I've discover my saliva has highly explosive properties I'm now working on a practical use for it and how to replicate it!" "Good keep it up." Then they went up the stairs but stopped for a moment because the door was jammed….

_**Shinigami Picture Book "GOLDEN"**_

*beep, beep, beep!* "Holy cow I think we made you too powerful this voltage indicator is saying you have enough electrical output to power a city block!" "Awesome!" *zoom out revealing them all wearing rubber suits and Keigo's hair standing on end* "That does explain why I feel so energized!" "Well now we have to make you wear this special headband to seal your powers." "Hey it doesn't seem special but the fact that I'm touching it proves it won't burst into flame." "Ok to activate it put it on and shout: Amazing Headband of Justice in Place, Amazing Armor of Justice Protect Me, now say it!" "Ok!" *puts on headband* "Amazing Headband of Justice in Place, Amazing Armor of Justice Protect Me!" *Everyone's laughing super loud* "I can't believe he actually said it, it was funny when Ichigo fell for it when we did that to him but it is so much funnier the second time!" "Hey I can electrocute you bastards!" "Please Urahara be kind you've tortured him well more than enough…but I agree that was totally classic!" *rambunctious laughter* "…I hate you guys!"


	13. Chapter 13

_**Bridge of Worlds chapter 13 Final:**_

Put Disclaimer here:

Naruto got fed up with the door and punched it down only to find it slide into the wall in accordance to his punch. "Hello I see you found out how to use my force door de yansu!" "Dondo-san what is this?" "Oh I made it so you have to hit the door to get through now come in and close the door before Pesche starts complaining about the noise de yansu!" Naruto punches the door and it closes. "Neat but it would be better if it opened and closed from your presence." "Hmm good idea I'll look into it de yansu!" "What are you doing?" "Oh I am tinkering with my machines de yansu. This one can launch anything you put in it like a cannon without using gunpowder de yansu. Put a rock in it like so and…." *fires a rock out the barrel at the target causing it to imbed in the wall before falling out* "It supplies a good strength and has great distance also it is portable de yansu!" "Nice but it would only be used at long ranges for close range it would be better if we stuck to kunai and shuriken." "I figured that de yansu. Go upstairs to find Ichigo and Flora de yansu!" "Thanks." Then Naruto hit the door….

"Flora stop teasing what is this discovery you keep rambling on about?" "You'll see." They were on the rooftop and entered the elevator then it went down. (To explain how I got an elevator to work in Naruto's world I will explain its workings: At the top is a huge winch-like object that is powered by what? Even I don't know but there is a chain connecting the center of the elevator platform with the winch and the square platform is guided straight down by 4 rails.) And they were dropped into the cavern and in the center of the cavern was a huge gate-like structure with something behind it. "This is the dimension gate it opens the entrance to your world." "Wow cool but why does this have anything to do with me?" "Because you are not from this world." "Who said that!?" Then the Arrancar that sent Ichigo to this world in the first place appeared. "You!" Then Ichigo tried to charge at him but he couldn't move at all and he felt himself separate from his body and then materialize making a perfect copy of himself. "What!?" "You have been successfully cloned now you must return to your world." "No I can't I…." Ichigo's eyes went blank and he ceased to move. "That is why unless you return to your own world your body will remain in a death-like state until you are returned…I'm sorry Flora but I needed to send him here to connect this branch to the world bridge." "It's ok Rinku-san I understand…." (Rinku is Japanese for Link O_O)

"They aren't here I feel bad about this!" "I'm with you Gaara something seems off!" They got to the rooftop and jumped down the shaft using Gaara's sand as an elevator and they came upon Ichigo's lifeless body being put in the portal. "Ichigo!" Naruto lunged at him and grabbed his shoulder but then Naruto separated from his body and materialized. "Wha…!?" Before Naruto could even finish saying the word: what; he was pulled into the portal along with Ichigo. "Naruto!" Then Rinku entered the portal and the portal shut down. "Flora what's going on here!?" Flora explained that Ichigo was from another world so he had to return like his friends did and clones of them were made for this dimension so that interdimensional travel could be possible and that the people they see here really are who they were cloned from but could stand this dimension's energy like it's inhabitants and the Naruto he saw enter the portal was the permanent Naruto of Ichigo's world and Naruto here was the original. "Still so complicated…at least I have a smart girlfriend to sort this all out…gah!" *Flora looking at Gaara all sparkly eyed* "Crap I let my lips slip my thoughts." "Yay Gaara!" Flora hugs him affectionately. "Thank you I fully accept your feelings Flora." They look over to see Naruto hugging Ichigo and crying. "Oh Ichigo that's so beautiful almost as beautiful as my love for Sakura!" "Hey let go I don't care for your sense of aesthetics!" "But we're best friends now and currently in my circle of friends you are the only one without a girlfriend!" "Not true I have Nell…! Gah I just admitted I like Nell which means!" "ICHIGO-SAMA!!!!!" Nell flies down the elevator shaft and pins Ichigo to the ground. "Now you can never escape me…Ich-i-go-sama." Then Nell starts forcible making out with Ichigo. "Stop you're suffocating me!" "Nya, don't be so fussy!" Everyone had a good laugh…except Ichigo because he couldn't breath.

"…" *indistinct chatter* "…huh?" "…is he alright…!?" "…what's his stat…!?" "He's coming to!" Ichigo's vision came to being and he was surrounded by the Shinigami of Soul Society and then Renji punched Ichigo's face in the part that didn't have a mask and Ichigo jolted up. "Hey that hurt jackass!" "Well you shouldn't have disappeared off the map like that and then crash through the roof of 1st Captain Genryusai's office!" "Huh?" Ichigo touched his face and the mask piece was still in place then he looked down to see the hole in his chest was still there. "Yeah imagine our surprise when we discover the infamous Ichigo Kurosaki was turned into an Arrancar it took all we had to keep Captain Mayuri Kurotsuchi of the 12th Division from dissecting you and your friend over their." Captain Kyoraku pointed to the corner of the room where Yachiru was playing with Naruto's fox ears without Naruto complaining. "He has a great sense of aesthetics if he was a few years older I'd like to go drinking with him and talk of aesthetics till we get drunk also I like his kimono." "Naruto what are you doing here?" "Hey I grabbed you and the next thing I know I wake up in a bed with this little girl playing with my ears." "Why don't you tell her to stop?" "Because it's in my aesthetics to allow children to enjoy themselves even at my own expense…also for some reason." Naruto opens his kimono to reveal a hole in his chest. "I've turned into a hollow." "Hey you guys why didn't you kill me and Naruto?" Then an old man's voice that's tone is so powerful it demands attention and respect resonated through the room. "Because you are still Ichigo Kurosaki…*walks into room*…even if you are an Arrancar that doesn't change and we here in Soul Society owe you more than we can repay so we'll keep you on and I've just gotten back from a chat with this fellow here that deepens our need for you." Then Genryusai and Rinku entered the room. "You!" "Calm down and be sure to pay attention Kurosaki Ichigo…as this concerns the safety of all dimensions…."

_**Shinigami Picture Book "GOLDEN"**_

Keigo gave up on worrying about Ichigo and started walking through town. "*sigh*I can't believe how cruel Urahara-san was but…." (Flashback) "Here it's kinda tacky but wearing this pendant well seal your powers so you don't hurt anyone on accident but you can activate your powers at will so be responsible." "…Why a pendant that's so girly are you trying to punk me again?" "No I just didn't have much time to make a stylish seal it will do for now but I'll contact you when I have a cooler one ready." (End Flashback) "…I guess he can be pretty cool sometimes." *Resonating Howl* Hollows began pouring out of the sky everywhere and one questioned Keigo. "You can see me right tell me where Kurosaki Ichigo is!" "I want to know myself he's my friend!" "Oh then I'll take you hostage!" *Keigo squeals like a girl but then he activates his power by instinct and upon touching him the hollow is electrocuted and destroyed. "Huh cool!" *evil smile* "I will rule the world!" Then lightning came down from the clear sky and destroyed all the hollows. "Phew at least I have a real purpose now…other than powering a city block *chuckle*"

_**Bridge of Worlds Series I End**_

Keep reading Bridge of Worlds as we continue this fanfiction saga in Series II.


	14. Chapter 14

_**Bridge of Worlds chapter 14:**_

Put Disclaimer here:

Amegakure was like a piece of cake to Ichigo all he had to do was move fast enough and it's camera's and guards even the lights would only see the sliver of a shadow if they were lucky. "Heh is this a joke I was told Amegakure was the most secure place in this world." Ichigo slowed down after he was in an area with no-one to see and he rested for a few seconds before he headed right for the government office.

"…Do you see him Madara?" "Yes he is indeed fast…faster than just about anything I've seen but these eyes of mine can follow him just fine yet…I don't think I could do anything about his speed, all that could protect me would be my phantasmal jutsu." "You can't attack with that jutsu it's meant for infiltration and evasion." "That is why I cannot handle him I will have to study movement enhancement jutsu before I can face him." "Then watch me closely this batch of the 6 Pains will be more than fast enough and one specializes in speed." "I will be sure to watch but you realize you'll have to face him yourself." "…I would like to avoid that after all I am god here I send my messengers to do my bidding."

Ichigo had stopped the Six Pains had him blocked off in the street and all the citizens nearby ran in fear. "I thought Naruto killed your corpse dolls." "I have an endless supply of corpses to restock my paths." "Well I doubt you would stand much of a chance against me I'd say me and Naruto rank similarly on terms of power and speed." Then one of the Paths came up behind Ichigo and daggered an arm through Ichigo's heart. "That was unexpectedly fast…what!?" Ichigo grabbed the Path's hand and cut it off with Zangetsu revealing his hole where his heart should be. "You'll find my anatomy to be baffling." Ichigo disappeared and stabbed the Path through the heart from behind and then stabbed multiple times in the torso so fast they couldn't be seen. "You're so slow even at falling." (Byakuya Kuchiki reference when he pwned Ichigo with that technique!) Then Ichigo dismembered the Path before it finished falling. "Do you still think you can take me?" Then one of them started pulling Ichigo to them rapidly with an unknown jutsu and a huge spike tail thing came out his back and Ichigo hit it dead on only for the spike to shatter. "You'll need something harder than that!" Ichigo dismembered the foolish Path and then the remaining 4 started to overwhelm Ichigo; they couldn't harm him but they were certainly stalling him long enough to get reinforcements on the way and his job is merely to locate and infiltrate the headquarters of Akatsuki so Ichigo decided now would be a good time to see his new level of strength. "I don't have time for this you insects are annoying me now I want you to feast your eyes on true power!" Ichigo held Zangetsu in the air overhead. "…BIND TENSA ZANGETSU!" Then the chain on the end of Zangetsu's hilt lengthened endlessly and wrapped up Ichigo then the sword came down and plunged through Ichigo's hollow spot then the black mass turned into a bubble of black spirit energy….

Naruto, Sakura, Yamato, Sai, Ino, Choji, Shikamaru, Hinata, Kiba, Shino...ok all the well known ninja in the series there's too many for me to list ok! Were outside the range of Amegakure's view but were ready to charge in for a siege. "Man when is Ichigo gonna fire the signal flare you better not say your launcher has defects Dondochakka-san!" "O-oi there's nothing wrong with my launcher de yansu!" "Well I hope that's true…after all you are going to launch us off this Man Cannon right?" "Yes de yansu! Don't worry first the launcher fires a landing pad de yansu. Then it adjusts to launch us according to our weight and size and fires onto the super soft landing pad de yansu! And to help you not be so skeptical when we go in I'll go first de yansu!" Then a huge spiritual pressure that rivaled the Kyubi appeared in the middle of Amegakure. "Is that!?" "Yes it is!" "Ichigo is very powerful de yansu!"

The bubble disappeared and Ichigo looked like he did when he was in his internal battle only more complete and Zangetsu has been replaced with shackles on Ichigo's limbs that end in Zangetsu swords on the long chains. "So do you like it? I find this form very comfortable as this is my true form." "I doubt you can move as fast as before with those…*vanish and appear behind them*…shackles." Then the swords on the end of the chains went right through each of the Path's hearts without being touched by Ichigo. "On the contrary I'm even faster." Then after they died Ichigo ran up to the government office and Akatsuki was apparently occupying it as the remnants of Akatsuki were standing guard along with Team Hawk. "So you're Sasuke eh? Naruto babbles on and on about you." "So you are a friend of Naruto all the more reason to kill you…." Ichigo was standing next to him facing the other way. "…I'm not as kind as others if it weren't for the fact that I know Naruto you would be dead already." Then Ichigo fired the signal for invasion into the air. "Now you have to face Naruto and all the other Shinobi nations that Konohagakure contacted good luck I've done my job…." But as Ichigo turned to leave Pain and Madara were standing in his way. "I'm sorry but you've killed my puppets." "And I think you could be the substitute for the Kyubi since it would be too late to wait for Naruto now…."

_**Shinigami Picture Book "GOLDEN"**_

"…*sigh*" "Oi Matsumoto why are you sighing?" "Well ever since Ichigo disappeared Soul Society seems to have had the life sucked out of it and it's gotten boring again." "What life Soul Society is the afterlife after all." "That isn't important there should be clubs or something fun in Soul Society like we should have fighting tournaments for squad 11 heath fairs for squad 4 even science fairs for squad 12 there's absolutely nothing fun in Seireitei or Rukongai!" "…Matsumoto your breasts…." "Hmm? Kya they slipped out!!!" Captain Hitsugaya left his office to get away from his overly big chested fun loving lieutenant for some fresh air. "Ugh…why did winter have to end so soon…I hate Spring and Summer I wish I lived on a frozen wasteland." "So complaining about the weather again are we?" "Oh Captain Kyoraku I didn't see you up there." "Of course I'm just relaxing that's when it is hardest to sense something." "True I can never really sense you because of your personality." *alert bell* "Alert swarms of hollow have appeared in Karakura town alert…!"


	15. Chapter 15

_**Bridge of Worlds chapter 15:**_

Put Disclaimer here:

"Wait what do you mean substitute!?" "You don't know? We have been gathering the biju: creatures of amazing strength and power and although you are not one you exhibit extremely similar power and since the Kyubi has become too powerful you will have to do." "As if! Me and Naruto are equal in strength if you can't get him what makes you think you can get me!?" Then Kisame struck Ichigo in the back with Samehada and it managed to scratch him. "You think that will…!?" *Sudden pulse of weakness and Ichigo falls to his knees* "You should consider your opponent's strengths before you get so cocky but I'm honestly surprised you have such a low amount of chakra yet how are yo so powerful?" "I don't use Chakra I use the direct spiritual energy!" Then Ichigo was knocked out by Madara. "Then you will be the final product for our bomb…." Then they picked up Ichigo and carried him inside.

*boom* "Hey that Man Cannon works really well Dondochakka-san!" "I told you so de yansu! Now go on everyone in there need your help I'm gonna monitor the landing pad for safety de yansu!" Naruto, Flora and Gaara had gone on ahead to the government office quickly evading enemies using Gaara's impressively enhanced flying sand. "Wow Gaara I can't believe you got the sand so light it's like dust!" "Thank you although it isn't as defensively effective as the old sand it's so fast my attack power is beyond enough to prevent an attack on me." "So how did you get it so light?" "I had Dondochakka-san super-compress each grain of sand until I got what you see here." "Man I feel sorry for Dondochakka-san that must have taken forever!" "Took him a whole day because he used multiple machines to speed it up." Then they reached the government building and got to a sealed door using a similar seal as the one you saw on Naruto Shippuden. "We don't have time for this Flora open a window please." "Yes honey!" *Gaara blushes* "Please don't call me that in public…." "Gaara you sly dog!" *Naruto's giving him a noogie* Flora used a warp-window on the stone and it opened up and they ran in to find a shocking scene.

"Ichigo!" Ichigo was being absorbed into a circular tablet. "S-sorry Naruto…my chakra is just too weak…good luck…." Ichigo's head was about to be absorbed. "…Cause I'm probably your opponent…you need it…." Ichigo was absorbed and his mask stayed on the tablet center then 8 chains sprouted out and connected to 8 outlaying symbols each one having more tails in a counterclockwise rotation going from 1 to 8 then each color code traveled through the black chains to the mask and the eyes lit up and the mask moved. *bestial howl* "Amazing I didn't think it would work this well this is exactly like how I imagined the Kyubi would work! Now my beast attack them!" The tablet seemed to be transforming as an arm seemingly made of water came out the right side and pounded the spot they once stood then an arm of lightning two legs of sand and then 9 tails each a different color and composition came out and the body kept changing. "Damn I have to help Ichigo!" Naruto went straight to 9 tails and transformed into a beautiful silver and white Kyubi like his kimono and when he spoke with thought speak it echoed in your mind as if it was holy. "Ichigo get a hold of yourself man!" Then the beast finished forming and it looked like a wolf and when it spoke it rumbled the ground with it's demonic dominance. "Sorry Ichigo is dormant he isn't one of the original biju so we other 8 are dominant of course." "Then let him go!" "No he is just as powerful as you and now with all of our powers combined we are easily 8 times more powerful than you!" Then Naruto powered up further. "Wait how can you…!" "I'm more powerful than all of you! Combined or otherwise…!" Then each of Naruto's 9 tails bended in and charged up 9 Rasenshurikens and combined them into 1 giant Rasenshuriken. "Oh yeah!" Then each of the 9 sources of power combined into a giant black sphere. "What it was never that color before! Oh well I guess that Ichigo's power really is something!" "ONO-RASENSHURIKEN!!!!" "ONO-KURO-ANA!!!!!" (Flora: Hey that's my attack name! Wolven: Sorry couldn't think of anything better.) Then the two blasts collided and the government building exploded but Flora's Jutsu saved her and Gaara and Sasuke saved Akatsuki with his space-time jutsu.

"Whoa what's going on!?" "I guess Naruto must have caught up with Ichigo!"

*indistinct heavy breathing, smoke clears revealing the 2 super beasts staring down* "I must admit Kyubi-kun you are powerful but I will…*Ugh/heartbeat*" Wolven then imploded and started to consolidate into an oddly familiar human form. *maniacal/crazy laughter* "I-Ichigo!" "He, he you got it right but I'm not Ichigo…I'm Hichigo!"

_**Shinigami Picture Book "GOLDEN"**_

*Fourth squad captain Unohana report to 1st Captain Genryusai's office immediately all other squad captains and lieutenants report to the squad four barracks!* *running steps* "Captain what is it!?" Startling scene of two Arrancar unconscious on the floor of Genryusai's office and Genryusai picking one of them up. "Quickly 4th Captain Unohana we must treat them!" "Y-yes!" Unohana summoned her Bankai and it ate the Arrancar and they got on it's back and flew out the huge hole in the building. "But Captain Genryusai why are we helping Arrancar I love saving others but…." "I'm ashamed of you Captain Unohana that you couldn't recognize the face of a friend especially considering how perceptive you are." Then they got to the barracks and Unohana's Bankai spat out the two unconscious Arrancar right in front of everyone. "Wait is that!?" (Simultaneously) "ICHIGO!???????"


	16. Chapter 16

_**Bridge of Worlds chapter 16:**_

Put Disclaimer here:

"H-Hichigo!? Come on Ichigo stop playing around!" Then Hichigo cut off one of Naruto's legs only for it to instantly grow back. "I'm not joking that looked like it didn't faze you but I can see through it you're in hellish pain right now and I just have to eat you up!!!"

"…Ichigo…Ichigo wake up!" "Stop Hichigo if you wake him up here he will be trapped in here!" "Then fine I will just take over for him!" Hichigo enters Ichigo's body and each of the Jinchuriki that were the containers for the other biju appeared in Ichigo's inner world. "Where are we!?" "I thought I was dead after the biju was torn out of me!" "Relax currently Ichigo has torn you from the essences of the biju and fused them with you like he did with Naruto but…he needs to devour Naruto or else you will perish with us." "What will happen to Naruto?" "He will live and be complete like you will if we succeed…all we can do now is hope."

The battle between Hichigo and Naruto was so fierce that they were tearing Amegakure apart forcing all the inhabitants and the ninja to flee outside. "Man what's going on Naruto should have been able to finish this by now!" "No he's fighting Hichigo now de yansu!" "Hichigo!?" "Ichigo's crazy evil sadistic berserker counterpart it is essentially his Hollow essence or inner Hollow all we can do now is wait to see the results and pray Naruto pulls through."

Akatsuki could see the battle clearly from above as they looked on from their lofty perch in the mountains. "…Madara you do realize that this plan may never work now." "Yes all I can hope for now is that the Kyubi is defeated leaving Konoha defenseless." "Well while you are all enjoying the show I'm sure that Konoha has little defenses right now so me and team Hawk will take my revenge." Then Sasuke and his team left for Konoha to kill the elders and Danzou for their crimes against him. (For those of you who don't read the Manga Sasuke's brother Itachi was ordered to kill his clan by Danzou and the elders of Konoha and then kill himself. By sparing Sasuke and escaping he plotted his revenge on Konoha and realizing he couldn't do it passed the task to Sasuke) "Well now what do we do?" "…It pains me but I'm afraid we might have to disband to protect us…I will face them the rest of you go wherever you desire just don't wear the Akatsuki robe." Then everyone disbanded save for Pain. "Why haven't you left Pain?" "You may be the true leader but I'm the ring leader I have to take responsibility as well." "Humph looks like your good senses have caught up with you…well my friend are you ready to die with me?" "…Yes my friend."

The battle was getting so fierce the village of Amegakure was practically completely leveled and Hichigo was cutting away at Naruto like a true madman and Naruto was firing blasts of energy that made huge craters on impact only for Hichigo to dodge them like nothing and even deflect some back only for Naruto to eat one of them and fire it off in a huge beam of pure energy and while Hichigo's energy was corrupting the surroundings Naruto's energy was healing the scars on the earth until Hichigo jumped over Naruto and swallowed him whole totally absorbing him then Hichigo glowed pure white. "I…feel pure…amazing…." Then he dissolved into dust and the battlefield was clean of any trace of them save for the scars on the earth that they left behind and while everyone was grieving on the battlefield Hichigo's dust began to rain down and a huge body was formed then it dissolved and standing there were all the Jinchuriki including Naruto and Ichigo even a copy of Gaara. "Eh why are there two of me?" Then the other Gaara came over and dissolved into the real Gaara. "Oh now there are two of you just for me!" Then everything got resolved and Ichigo explained that he needed to collect Naruto to finish the new version of the biju which in fact is the Jinchuriki and all their evil chakra has been replaced with pure chakra meaning they including Ichigo are now holy beasts instead of cursed beasts. "Wow so amazing now the biju are all good people not bent on world destruction!" "Well here's something disturbing for you." *everyone looks at Ichigo* "Anyone we *clears throat* mate with will become biju too." *Shock* "So if me and Flora…that would mean…." "Oh cool when we have kids I'll be a biju too and our kids will be biju!" Then everyone gets into a huge conversation stating how cool that is but they also state that many people (especially the elders and Danzou of Konoha) would want them destroyed for this fact. "Hey we're super powered there's nothing for us to worry about…except sealing…."

Team Hawk had reached the outskirts of Konoha and overlooked it from the trees. "So we have to infiltrate that place defeat members of ROOT to kill Danzou and then find the elders?" "Basically." "Ok then this will be fun!" Then they charged in and managed to find the elders outside the door to the Hokage's office. "You know what we're here for." "…Yes we know…."

Everyone was talking about what they were going to do with the ruins of Amegakure when Pain and Madara appeared. "So the leader of Akatsuki has made his appearance and why did you bring your errand boy Tobi with you?" "I would watch your mouth you don't know who you're talking to." Then Tobi removed his mask to reveal his identity that has been kept secret from the main characters of the story. "M-Madara Uchiha!"

_**Shinigami Picture Book "GOLDEN"**_

Keigo was walking down the halls of school slowly yet with a mysterious pep as he drank 3 cartons of chocolate milk all at once until…. *sound of headbutt from Orihime* "Ow hey Orihime why did you just headbutt me!?" "Well you looked deep in thought and the only way to break someone out of that is to hit them hard on the head." "No it isn't you could have just talked to me!" "I did but you didn't respond." "Oh sorry so what did you have to say Orihime?" "Good new Ichigo's back…but he had to leave again pretty quickly for some reason." "Well I don't care anymore he barely talks to me when he is around." *sound of Orihime staring at Keigo's pendant* "Hey can I try it on I love Hello Kitty!" "Wait don't…!" *scene of Orihime getting shocked until Keigo put the Hello Kitty necklace on* "*sigh*I warned her now I have to explain how she got shocked so badly…oh why does all this crazy stuff happen to me!?"


	17. Chapter 17

_**Bridge of Worlds chapter 17:**_

Put Disclaimer here: I am changing my story format so it is easier to read. I got the inspiration for it from other authors here on . [GreenRaccoon, Raziel777, Skorm and others you guys are awesome.]

Madara Uchiha and Pain were staring down against Ichigo and all the reborn Jinchuriki Biju while the other ninja stayed a fair distance away save for Kakashi.

"So the mastermind and his toy finally decide to make an entrance eh?" Noted Kakashi smugly.

"But which is the master and which is the toy?" Asked Pain enigmatically.

"Well it's obvious you're the toy Pain. A student of Jiraiya would never turn evil without being tainted!" Yelled Naruto angrily.

Pain suddenly disappeared and Ichigo was blocking his kunai inches from Naruto's left eye. "Wha…!"

"I am stronger and faster than my paths as I have all their abilities combined into one…after all…who do you think it was who made those corpse dolls?" Then Ichigo parried him and swung and missed as Pain withdrew next to Madara.

"You would do better than to underestimate us you fools who have yet to experience true pain."

"Sorry but you're heavily outnumbered and we have all the Biju on our side as well along with Ichigo you have lost without your organization." Kakashi said with full confidence but he was obviously nervous and was sweating as standing before them were indeed the legendary Madara Uchiha who was considered to be on par with the first Hokage and Pain the evil student of Jiraiya and both have legendary eye based bloodline limits. Take in the fact that the Sharingan can suppress the Kyubi and possibly the other Biju this battle might end up being in the enemy's favor despite their numeric advantage.

"You know don't you? Even in this case we might end up besting you…so why not end everything here in one last battle!?" Then Madara and Pain flared up their chakra and even though they were not Biju they weren't human either from what is going on here for that level of raw power.

"Alright lets get going!" When Naruto finished shouting him Ichigo and the other 8 Biju flared up as well and all the others backed off quickly and retreated to the hills but Flora stayed nearby she just couldn't leave Gaara without helping in some way.

Then an amazing battle ensued first both Pain and Madara initiated a combination of a powerful genjutsu and shadow clones to hide themselves and battle each of the opponents separately since there were 10 opponents and two of them both Pain and Madara made 4 Shadow Clones and took two of them on themselves.

***

Gaara was facing a Pain and they were in what seemed like a cavern like the one he was taken to the first time where Sakura fought Sasori not that he would know since he was unconscious and died at the time.

"Is this all you have Kazekage? No wonder Deidara and Sasori were able to capture you."

"Oh shut up back then I was weaker and unable to go all out because of the surrounding buildings; here I can fight at full strength!" Then Gaara suddenly formed a razor sharp sword from his sand and cut open Pain's arm causing it to bleed profusely.

"So you're the real pain that makes this easier." Then Pain grabbed Gaara by the throat and started choking him holding him in the air while he pulled out a kunai.

"Wrong I'm a clone even we can get realistic wounds that are non fatal." Then he stabbed Gaara in the head but then he turned into sand.

"Sand Clone!?" Before Pain could retaliate Gaara plunged a giant sand spear into the clone's torso.

"Shukaku Spear!"

"D-damn you Kazekage…!" Then the clone disappeared in a poof of smoke and his Genjutsu was gone allowing Gaara to see the others fighting and Flora running over to him.

"Gaara honey!" Then she clomped (Full body hug or a lunging hug that can usually knock someone over like in those love comedy manga or anime) him.

"Yes I won what did you expect?"

"Well should we help them?"

"No let them finish it up then we help."

***

Naruto was having a little trouble at first but then he got the hang of fighting Madara since after all his sparing with Kakashi and his battles with Sasuke along with his encounters with Itachi he was quite used to fighting Sharingan users.

"You have a lot of experience fighting us now Kyubi that you've fought us more than you'd like eh?"

"Shut up bastard after I'm done with you I'm going to get Sasuke and make him come back!"

"Good luck he's already left to destroy Konoha."

"What!?"

Then Madara used the gap in Naruto's focus to attempt a Genjutsu but Naruto already regained his composure realizing such a fault would cost him his life.

"Hmm you're to resistant I'll just have to use physical combat over mental combat."

Then he suddenly passed through Naruto without harming him and made a good distance.

"Damn Phantasmal jutsu! Come fight me like a man bastard!"

Madara manifested multiple fireballs in the air and they were getting bigger. "I am." Then they launched at him and Naruto moved as fast as he could having to move unpredictably as Madara's eyes made it easy to predict where he was going to be and send the fireball in the path when he became too predictable.

"So you're really a distance fighter eh!?"

"I'm an all range fighter honestly but you're an extreme close combat fighter making this the best move for me."

"That may be true but…." Naruto made a different looking Rasenshuriken with one hand in both hands. "I've been practicing to make up for that!" He threw one and right before it reached Madara it started expanding.

"Shit!" Madara jumped into the air and dodged as it took up the area he was in within a 30 foot radius totally destroying the whole spot leaving nothing but dust.

"Hey catch!"

Madara looked up just in time to see another Rasenshuriken right in his face. "Oh sh…." Then the jutsu took him out causing Madara to scream in unholy writhing agony before he escaped.

"Damn I'll get him next time!"

***

Ichigo was making sport out of Pain it seemed no matter what Pain did Ichigo was totally unfazed.

"*pant, pant* Just what the hell are you nothing in this world is that resilient and resistant to pain!"

"Well sorry to say but I am no why don't you just die!?"

Ichigo was about to plunge Zangetsu through him for a Pain-ka-bob when he escaped and the Genjutsu disappeared.

"Pfft fine be a bitch and run coward."

***

All the separate battles were done and Pain and Madara were both slumped to the ground in agony and exhaustion.

"Well it's over you two guess it's time to destroy you." Said Tsunade as she came forward.

Then both Pain and Madara started laughing maniacally and insanely.

"Do you seriously think we're done…things are only beginning…for this world and all the others…." Right as Madara said this both him and Pain were enveloped in what seemed to be dimensional tear in space similar to Flora's jutsu and they were gone.

"What were did they go they didn't do any jutsu symbols and Madara's Mangekyo Sharingan did not spin to activate that warp!"

"No it was something completely different!" Flora came running up with Gaara. "It looks like the tear was not done by them or anyone here…I think space is becoming unstable but it was really weak and I got word from Rinku that because of the link to Ichigo's world they shouldn't happen anymore after a while."

"Just what's going on here…?"

"Oh hey wait Madara said Sasuke was attacking Konoha!"

(Everyone in unison) "What!?"

***

Everyone got to the main gate in a rush and the guards were a little shocked at first but they quickly stopped them for safety purposes.

"Guards let us through we have to stop Sasuke!" Shouted Tsunade.

"Stop him from what he saved us!"

(Everyone in unison) "EH!?"

***

Everyone barges in to find Sasuke sitting in the Hokage's chair with his team around along with many dead ANBU ROOT members and most specifically Danzou's decapitated head on the desk with the advisers sitting in the room still alive surprisingly.

"Wha-what is this Sasuke!?"

"Well at first I was going to destroy Konoha…then I figured I'd just kill Danzou and those to bitchy advisers…then I found out it was all Danzou's fault in the first place and stopped his coup' de etat for you so now I guess my true revenge is complete."

"Eh!? But I thought it was Itachi you wanted revenge against!"

Sasuke explained everything about the conspiracy to wipe out the Uchiha clan entirely plotted by Danzou and about how his brother was involved and blah, blah they explain all this in the manga just go read it for the details please. If you don't know how go to but most of you do don't deny it fellow manga Otakus.

"Wow so now what will you do?"

"Well I plan to reestablish the Konoha police force in full tilt and start my clan anew. After all we do help keep the peace and add some security to the village but that's only if the Hokage is fine with it."

*Everyone looking at Tsunade* "Ok fine. Welcome back Sasuke."

*Yay Party celebration! Sake for everyone* [Sheogorath: Cheese for everyone!]

***

At the party Naruto, Sasuke, Flora and Hinata were all having a nice conversation together.

"Hey Sakura do you still have the hots for Sasuke?"

Sakura blushed. "N-Naruto I thought we were going out!?"

"Hey it's ok Sakura after all if it's Sasuke I'd be willing to give you up to him as long as he promises to take good care of you, so Sasuke want to go out with Sakura?"

"Well…I really wouldn't mind hooking up after all she is my type."

Sakura turned red and accepted even though she liked Naruto he was such a great guy she figured he deserved someone better so….

"Hey Hinata go out with Naruto!"

Hinata blushed fiercely. "U-um I-I could never possibly…."

"Oh come on Hinata I would love to go out with you…after all you're the first person who recognized me as a person before Sasuke did and besides your wonderful and cute and shy personality makes you to die for not to mention your killer body!"

Hinata almost fainted but he was right she had very large breasts common for the Hyuga clan's gene pool but it was mostly hidden thanks to her large coat and shyness. "U-um yes Naruto I'll go out with you…."

"Alright I got a date with the hottest and sweetest girl in Konoha…come on Hinata lets go and dance do you know how to tango?"

"Um tango isn't that the dance of love?"

"You catch on quick but we'll dance however you want!"

Then Hinata got some courage as when she was alone practicing her techniques she did it while dancing and one time Naruto caught a glimpse of her one night years ago and the next morning he said it looked like a goddess dancing on the water since he didn't recognize her. "Ok but try to keep up Naruto!" Then she started pulling him onto the floor. "Better catch on fast!"

"Ah…those two are made for each other." Then Sasuke and Sakura looked up to see Ichigo, Nell, Gaara and Flora.

"Hey aren't you going to dance?"

"…You know what yeah lets all dance we never get chances like these often!"

***

Somewhere…possibly nowhere in a perfect void of darkness. An unseen entity peers upon the celebrating people in his crystal orb.

"…_**Yes…yes…celebrate while you can mortals…soon…you will have reason to despair and mourn your fates…as will all the worlds…ha, ha, ha, ha…ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha!"**_

_**Shinigami Picture Book "GOLDEN"**_

*TV turns on* "Ah hello is this thing on?" *taps microphone* "Yes Ichigo come on start announcing already!" "Ok fine geez Flora you're a slave driver. *ahem* Hello there I am Ichigo Kurosaki main character for the anime and manga series Bleach and main star of the Bridge of Worlds series fanfiction along with Flora Ayami Takashimi. I am here to tell you that series one the Naruto arc has ended but do not fret! For GameJunkie7 already has plans to continue on to series two the Sonic the Hedgehog arc. In series two the true main plot of the whole series will be revealed. So I hope to see you again soon and sorry for Flora not updating like planned I still don't understand why she hasn't updated properly since GameJunkie's had at least 10 chapters waiting to be uploaded for a month or so now…." *Flora knocking Ichigo down and taking the microphone* "A-anyway please do enjoy the series and give GameJunkie7 lot's of praise see you next time!" *TV turns off*


End file.
